


ShellShock

by Anorlost



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Culture Shock, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is kind of a brat, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, you're in the Army now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux both experience very different lifestyles than what they are used to.  The experience isn't a kind one for either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure when I'll finish it, but it's been on my harddrive for AGES so I figured I should at least start posting it. 
> 
> Also this fic will eventually include mentions of PTSD, so if this is a sore subject consider this a friendly heads-up.

Kylo Ren had no particular love for space travel.  In fact, he was fairly certain that he hated it.  The air was stale, scentless and stagnant, and the artificial gravity, usually being lighter than what he was used to, left him feeling like he might drift off the floor at any moment.  On top of that was the food, all of it needing to be pre-prepared and vacuum sealed to keep it from spoiling.  That or dehydrated or processed beyond recognition and taste.  It was a necessary evil though.  If he wanted to be able to

travel around the galaxies looking for map pieces, Sith artifacts and Resistance bases, the best way to do it would be on a First Order Star Destroyer. 

He strode up the gangplank towards the Finalizer, rucksack hand.  At the top of the steps was a man Kylo recognized from a holopicture his Master had sent him.  General Hux, thirty years old, 184 IQ, expert marksman, brightest shock of red hair Kylo had ever seen in his life.  That was all the knight knew about the General.  The file his Master had presented him with had been fairly scant. 

“Welcome aboard Lord Ren,” said the General, offering his hand.  He was taller than Kylo had expected, and by his own admission quite good looking.  He had nice full lips, bright, if tired blue-green eyes, and nearly translucent skin that reflected the fading sunlight.  Kylo could sense some irritation coming off of the General.  The direct sunlight was too bright for his liking, it hurt his eyes. 

“General,” said Kylo with a slight nod, accepting his hand. 

“Shall I have a droid take your bag?” asked Hux. 

“No, I’ll keep it with me,” said Kylo. 

“Very well.  Would you like to be shown to your living quarters first or would you rather be given a tour of the Finalizer?” inquired Hux. 

Kylo had no particular preference.  He was sure he would be able to figure out his own way around the ship and would not need a tour guide.  It was a massive ship though.  It might be good to know where the kitchen and bathrooms were. 

“I’ll take a look around,” said Kylo. 

Hux nodded and pulled a comlink from his pocket, “Lieutenant Mitaka I will be showing Lord Ren about the ship.  Have bridge crew take us up.” 

“Yes, Sir.  Taking us up,” came the distorted reply from the com. 

Hux gestured to the hall as the gangplank retracted, “After you Lord Ren.” 

Hux was polite enough but there was something eerie about him.  His face was nearly unreadable, his face set like impassive stone as he walked.  Kylo was not expecting to be greeted with open arms or given an exuberant welcome, but the General was betraying so little emotion with his face and posture that Kylo found himself relying on the Force that moved around Hux to piece together his emotions, and even at that it was difficult.  All Kylo knew was that Hux was dark.  Very dark.  While most beings gave off Light or Dark energy depending on their mood, Hux was thrumming with dark energy. 

Good, Kylo thought to himself.  It would be easier to resist the call to the Light if there was a constant dark presence like Hux onboard.  They were close to the same age as well, though most First Order members tended to be young.  Kylo did not expect them to become fast friends, but being assigned a partner who was closer to his own age would make things less awkward.  He would hate to be arguing with someone who might remind him of his parents or uncle. 

“You’ve been informed that you will be living according to First Order protocol?” asked Hux after a few moments. 

“Yes,” replied Kylo.  His Master had mentioned it. 

“Everyone onboard, the Stormtroopers, the Officers, the technicians, the medical staff, are all subject to the same rules and regulations.  You are prepared to follow all of them?” repeated Hux. 

“I told you, yes,” said Kylo irately. 

He caught a light whiff of emotion from Hux.  Worry mixed with relief.  The relief seemed to be coming from the fact that he did not have to be the one to tell Kylo Ren he was subject to the rules, while the worry stemmed from Kylo’s response.  Hux was affronted by it.  He found it rude.  Nobody had ever spoken to him so crassly before without issuing punishment.  There was the ghost of a memory, an older man slapping the General, then a child, across his delicate mouth. 

“Very well.  The ship is kept on a twenty-four hour clock.  You will follow a day-shift schedule.  The morning alarm sounds at six hours.  You will have half an hour to wash, dress, and make your bed before morning assembly,” instructed Hux. 

Six hours?  As in six o’clock in the morning?  Kylo nearly stopped dead in his tracks from surprise.  He supposed he could get used to rising early.  He would just have to remember to go to bed earlier if he wanted to sleep longer.  The real problem would be only having a half hour to get dressed and cleaned up.  Putting on his armour and robes took a long time, as did washing his hair. 

Hux continued, “Most rise at four or five hours though.  I advise you do the same.  Breakfast is served at seven hours.  You would normally have half an hour to eat, but as you have no duties specific to the ship and aren’t technically military staff, you’re welcome to take longer if you like.” 

If only that also applied to sleeping.  Hux went on to add, “Lunch is at twelve hours, and dinner is at eighteen hours.  In your quarters you will find a datapad.  Your schedule will be updated regularly with meetings that require your presence.  What you do with your unscheduled time is your choice, however lights out is at twenty-two hours, and the curfew is enforced.” 

A curfew.  What was he, ten?  Kylo had not had a curfew since he had abandoned his Jedi training, and even then, it had not been a very strict one.  He had expected that a military ship like this would have a ridiculous schedule.  It did not matter much.  Just because he had to be in his room did not necessarily mean that he had to sleep.  There were things he could do to occupy his time. 

“I trust the ship is equipped with training facilities,” said Kylo. 

“Of course.  You only need to sign out a training room or equipment.  And if you do any sort of weight training you’re required to have a spotter,” replied Hux.  Kylo noticed he had an interesting voice.  Smooth, deliberate, each word coming out clear and precise.  It was obvious that at some point he had underwent etiquette training.  Kylo recalled being forced to take similar lessons himself once upon a time.  He deliberately flunked out so he would not have to keep going back. 

“There are also holovids available to you on your datapad, and with your security clearance you may access any file or book you would like from the archives.  If you have difficulties, you can speak directly to an archivist at any time between eight and seventeen hours,” added Hux, “Is there anything else you require?” 

Kylo grinned slightly behind his mask.  Hux looked a little bit like a porcelain doll.  Judging from his skinny frame he would break as easily as one.  It was odd to hear such a fragile looking man talk like he was made of durasteel.  If Kylo had just met him in a cantina, perhaps out of that uniform, he looked like the sort of man he could whisper discreetly to and direct to one of the back rooms.  It was funny to think the First Order was led by someone who reminded Kylo of a high class Coruscanti prostitute. 

“How about a pretty, red-haired General to come keep by bed warm in the evenings?” said Kylo, leering at Hux through his mask, “I can put in a good word with my Master if you join me from time to time.  You can’t tell me you rose through the ranks this quickly without doing a few favors for someone powerful.” 

Hux acted unfazed, but Kylo felt a delicious spike in discomfort and offense at the comment.  So the General was capable of being frazzled.  That would be good for future reference.  Hux recovered quickly, to Kylo’s disappointment, projecting tedium.  It seemed that the General heard those sorts of remarks a lot, likely due in combination to his youth and outlandish hair colour.  Hux kept his face like stone as he spoke, “That’s your one.” 

“My one?” 

“Your one.  If you speak to me that way again, I’ll have you shot,” said Hux, coldly and clinically. 

Kylo grinned, “You don’t have the authority to do that General.” 

“Oh, I never said I would do it through official channels,” said Hux flippantly.  He gestured down the hall, keeping his face stoic, “Would you like to be shown the facilities?” 

So he was witty too.  Kylo supposed he ought to have expected it with that IQ number.  It would be boring teasing someone who never fought back.   Come to think of it, Hux was the first person in a very long time who actually threatened to kill him.  The General was so well put together too, and Kylo had always felt the compulsive need to tear neat, orderly things apart. 

“Lead the way, General,” said Kylo. 

* * *

 

It took less than twenty-four hours for Kylo’s slight infatuation with Hux to turn into festering hatred.  After touring the base, he had retired to his room.  Finding the datapad, he found the schedule was already dotted with meetings.  That was not the annoying part.  The annoying part came when the entertainment functions on the datapad and the lights suddenly shut themselves off. 

Groping around in the dark, Kylo found the control panel.  He tried to override it to get the lights to turn back on, but it was useless.  He scowled to himself and tried to meditate for a few hours before stripping off his armour and robes and settling into bed.  The bed was hard, the mattress was thin, and the regulation blankets were stiff and itchy.  He barely got any sleep. He could barely tell if or when he had managed to drift off.  Then, without warning, the lights came back on at one hundred percent.  Two loud tones sounded over the intercom, startling Kylo out of bed.  Had that been the alarm?  It was six hours already? 

Having no time to shower, Kylo opted to simply wash his face and throw on his armour.  Feeling grimy, tired and disgusting, he angrily slammed his palm on the panel to leave his room…

And nearly plowed through General Hux. 

The red-head took a step back as Kylo burst through the door to avoid being knocked aside.  Kylo looked him up and down before scowling and demanding, “What do you want?” 

“It’s your first day here and first assembly.  I thought it fit to escort you to the hall and show you how you will conduct yourself,” replied the General succinctly. 

‘You will.’  Hux sounded awfully close to giving him an order, and Kylo hated it.  He glowered down at the General through his mask, “My lights shut off last night.” 

“Yes, they all do if you’re on day-shift.  It helps enforce the curfew so everyone gets a proper sleep cycle,” explained Hux.

“I want you to fix it,” growled Kylo. 

“All of the lights are on the same circuit.  To disconnect yours would be a lengthy process, and the manpower needed for the task would have a better use elsewhere,” said Hux plainly. 

It was a lengthy answer, but Kylo was fairly certain that Hux had just refused.  He glared through the mask, “I don’t care.  Fix it.” 

Hux remained rooted in place, not so much as blinking as he replied, “Since the request is purely based in providing a creature comfort it will be low priority.  You are free to make your request, but it may be months before it’s approved.” 

“You’re the General,” said Kylo, hand hovering over his lightsaber, “Make them do it _now_.” 

“No,” said Hux firmly. 

That was probably the moment Kylo’s passing fancy for General Hux was brutally slaughtered.  The rest of the day was nothing but overkill. 

The assembly, which was mandatory for everyone on the ship, was tedious at best.  It consisted of nothing but speeches, a lecture on Impirial history, the evils of the Resistance, and the excess of the New Republic.  There was a brief moment at the beginning where Hux introduced Kylo and he was officially welcomed to the Finalizer, but aside from that there had been nothing of note done or discussed. 

After that was breakfast.  Men were seated by rank, having already formed their social cliques.  A few of them spoke to Kylo, telling him names he would never remember and telling him it was an honour to be working with the Supreme Leader’s apprentice.  Kylo spotted Hux towards the back of the room, gesturing towards an empty seat.  There was a blond woman with him, with the exception of a helmet, fully decked out in chrome armour and a cape.  This must have been Captain Phasma, thirty-three, proficient in over thirty fighting styles, an expert in twelve, overseer of Stormtrooper training and management.

Kylo was not looking forward to breakfasting with Hux, but he had not been introduced to Phasma yet.  Having been handed a tray with his meager rations on it, some sort of beige coloured goo, two pieces of a fruit he did not recognize, and what he thought was meat, Kylo joined the other two. 

“Captain, this is Lord Ren, he will be stationed with us for the foreseeable future,” said Hux politely, “Lord Ren, this is Captain Phasma, head of the First Order’s Stormtroopers.” 

“I know who she is,” said Kylo irately. 

“I see,” said Hux in that emotionless tone.  Kylo noticed his tray was empty.  It had not been empty when he had spotted Hux from across the room.  When had the General…?  Hux took his tray and stood up, “I’ll let you two get acquainted.  Lord Ren mentioned he had an interest in using the training facilities.” 

“That is my particular area of expertise,” said Phasma, offering her hand from across the table, “Good to have you aboard Lord Ren.  If you ever need a spotter, let me know and I’ll be sure to find someone who can assist you.” 

“Thanks,” said Kylo.  She seemed helpful enough, and much more pleasant than Hux.  There was something boyish about her, despite her age.  It was probably her large eyes and wavy, cropped hair that did it.  While Hux had the blank stare and fine features of a doll, Phasma seemed more like what Kylo expected from a soldier.  Broad shouldered, well-muscled with a devil-may-care spark in her eyes and crooked smile. 

“Are you getting along well, Lord Ren?  It can be tough for civis to adjust,” asked Phasma. 

Kylo glanced behind him.  He kept his hood on to keep his face obscured to everyone behind him.  He removed his mask and hooked it into his belt.  He prodded at his meager rations, “Civis?” 

“Apologies Sir, civilians,” said Phasma, correcting herself. 

“I need to get the lights in my room fixed,” grumbled Kylo. 

“Fixed?  Was one of them broken?” 

“They turned off and on automatically at night and in the morning.” 

“…but they all do that, Sir.” 

Phasma gave Kylo a quizzical look.  The knight sighed.  He ought to have guessed her understanding of his situation would only go so far.  She had willingly signed up for this lifestyle, Kylo on the other had was subjected to it due to the circumstances he found himself in.  He did not want to get up at six.  He did not want someone else deciding when he turned off his own lights in his own room.  If Phasma wanted to live that way, that was fine, but Kylo did not like having this way of life forced on him. 

“Is this really all there is?” Kylo asked, prodding the bowl of goo with his spoon. 

“Yes.  It doesn’t look like much, but it has all the calories and nutrients you need.  And it honestly doesn’t taste that bad.  If it’s too bland you can mix your fruit with it,” suggested Phasma. 

“Thanks,” said Kylo irately. 

“General Hux has decided not to schedule you for any meetings for the next two days to give you some time to adjust to the artificial environment,” said Phasma, “I suggest you use the time to accustom yourself to the ship and the crew.  Perhaps you’ll spot Millicent.” 

“Millicent?” 

“The Ship’s Cat.  Long ago when it was more difficult to keep vermin off of ships, it was necessary to keep a small predatory animal onboard to hunt them.  It became a tradition.  The Finalizer’s ‘pet’ for lack of a better word is called Millicent,” explained Phasma. 

“What kind of a name is Millicent?” Kylo mumbled to himself. 

“I suppose General Hux is the one you’ll have to ask.  He named her,” said Phasma with a slight shrug, “I have to go now, but if there’s anything you require you can reach the General or myself through your datapad.” 

Kylo nodded and Phasma saluted him.  She paused for a moment, “You have to dismiss me, Sir, technically you outrank me.” 

Kylo sighed and waved her away.  He knew for certain if he had any problems he would talk to Phasma before he talked to Hux.  She at least seemed like she could be reasoned with, and like she actively wanted to keep him from being miserable. 

After choking down the goo, which the addition of fruit unfortunately could not salvage, Kylo spent the morning wandering about the ship.  Hux had already shown him the bare necessities.  The holochamber where they could commune with the Supreme Leader, the training areas, the archives, the officer’s lounge, the emergency escape pods, where emergency kits were stowed, how to brace himself in case of evasive action or artificial gravity malfunction, as well as the washrooms and maintenance offices. 

Kylo figured he might as well start with the maintenance office.  Despite Hux refusing his request, he felt that the staff could be persuaded, perhaps with the help of the Force and or his lightsaber, that adjusting the lights in his room really was their top priority.  If only he could find it.  Unlike the smaller ships he had been on, the Finalizer was massive.  Perhaps the size of a small tropical island, with many floors and many hallways.  His datapad was equipped with a map, but even so, Kylo found it hard to read. 

‘Just use the Force,’ he thought to himself.  The Force could guide him to where he needed to be.  Lost, alone in the halls, Kylo let the energy flowing through the ship guide him.  It would take him where he needed to go.  If it was the maintenance office, great, if not, he could try again after lunch. 

He found himself in the officer’s lounge.  It was empty, save for a droid cleaning up short orange hairs.  They were too short to be Hux’s but they seemed to be the right colour.  He sighed and sat on a couch.  It was more comfortable than his bed, so he decided to lie down.  Kylo lay in silence and listened to the hum of electricity and the engines.  Darth Vader had once served on a Star Destroyer like this ones.  His esteemed Grandfather likely did not have to deal with a sycophant like Hux, but now this was something that they shared in common and differentiated himself from the rest of his family.  Kylo Ren and Darth Vader had lived on Star Destroyers, prowling the galaxy and serving their Masters. 

Kylo was not sure when or for how long, but he had drifted off to sleep at some point.  He was awakened by the sound of the blast doors opening.  He glanced up and saw young officer.  He was flitting about nervously, dark eyes seeming to search everywhere but in Kylo’s direction.  The knight gave a distorted cough from behind his mask and the young officer jumped. 

“L-Lord Ren, I’ve been looking for you.  General Hux has been trying to reach you through your datapad,” stammered the officer. 

An officer of the First Order with a stammer.  That was unusual.  Kylo glowered, “What does he want now?” 

“It’s…It’s nearly thirteen hours sir.  He sent men to look for you when you didn’t arrive at the mess for lunch,” the young officer explained. 

“He’s not my mother, I don’t need him hounding me to make sure I eat,” said Kylo, “You can tell him I said that.” 

“Yes Sir, but, you ought to know, meals are the only time anyone aside from food preparation staff usually has access to rations.  If you miss meals you’ll have to go without eating until the next one,” explained the dark haired officer. 

“Oh dear, whatever will I do without your slop,” chided Kylo. 

“He…uh…General Hux had your meal sent to your room, if you wanted it.  We’re normally not supposed to eat outside the mess but since you’re a civ-civilian he’s allowing an exception just this once,” continued the officer. 

“How kind of him…” groaned Kylo.  When he heard Hux had the food sent to his room he had hoped there might be a possibility that he could take all of his meals there.  Apparently not.  He looked the officer over, “Who are you?” 

“Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka, Sir,” said the officer, saluting, “I’m the head communications officer.” 

“So you’re the messenger-boy.” 

“It’s…there’s more to communications than taking messages, Sir.” 

“Tell the General I got his message.  You can go,” said Kylo. 

“Yes, Sir,” said Mitaka, saluting once more before he turned to leave. 

“One more thing Lieutenant…how did you find me so quickly?” asked Kylo. 

“Your tracker, Sir,” replied the Lieutenant. 

Kylo stared at him, “My…what?” 

“Your tracker, Sir…” repeated the Lieutenant with a bit more hesitation, “Everyone on the ship has a tracker.” 

“ _I_ don’t!” snapped Kylo. 

With shaking hands Mitaka pulled out a datapad, holding it up for Kylo to examine and to shield his face.  He stammered, “W-when you didn’t respond to messages and did not arrive at the mess hall after an hour’s time…General Hux gave me this tracking number with instructions to relay the information I gave you…” 

“That son-of-a-bitch!” yowled Kylo, barreling past Mitaka, determined to find Hux, wherever he was hiding. 

* * *

 

Kylo never did find Hux, and while he did send a message, it was mostly just a string of curses and threats.  He had not spotted Millicent either.  He ought to have just stayed in the Officer’s Lounge and slept.  It was infinitely more comfortable than his bed.  Perhaps he could look into seeing if he could get different furniture.  He was not part of the military.  So long as it was in his own room, Kylo did not see a problem with non-regulation furniture. 

He did, however, find maintenance.  He looked about the offices and the walls of tools and cables.  He approached a young female technician, “Who’s in charge of electricity here?” 

The woman, rendered speechless by the imposing, dark-robed figure looming over her.  She pointed to a man untangling some copper coloured wires.  Kylo left her stunned and silent as he went over to the man.  He seemed less intimidated, but not by much. 

“I’d like to have my room taken off your circuit,” said Kylo, glowering down at the electrical technician through his mask. 

The man, older, balding, dressed in the light olive jumpsuit all the technicians seemed to wear looked up with fear in his eyes, “We can’t do that without General Hux’s permission.” 

Kylo waved his hand and concentrated, “I have General Hux’s permission.” 

“Oh, you do have his permission,” said the technician somewhat lucidly before he continued, “We’ll have the paperwork processed right away.  But it may take us a while to get to it, Sir.  We’re actually really busy at the moment with a serious-”

Kylo waved his hand again.  To say mind tricks only worked on the weak was a gross oversimplification.  They would only work if the person they were performed on had the desire or drive to comply with the wishes being implanted in their head.  For example, Kylo doubted this would work on Hux, who seemed determined to make him miserable.  But the technician, eager to do anything to get Kylo far away from him, was more than pliant to Kylo’s Force suggestions. 

“This is your top priority,” said Kylo. 

“It is my top priority,” replied the technician, “We’ll start work as soon as we can.  It may take a few days, but I promise it will be completed before the weekly cycle is out.” 

“Good,” said Kylo, he expected this was the best he could do for now. 

* * *

 

Kylo skipped dinner.  When he was finally driven to it by hunger he ate the tray of swill that Hux had sent to his room after lunch.  It was foul, tasteless with a slimy texture, but it was something.  Perhaps in addition to furniture he might look into having his own preserver unit brought on board.  He would not be able to store enough food to last him a very long time, but at least he would not have to look forward to slop every day.  He wondered if that would be possible without blowing a fuse.  If that was the case, perhaps he ought to have another ‘word’ with electrical. 

Still feeling disgusting from being unable to clean up that morning, Kylo stepped in the refresher.  He disrobed and got in the shower.  At least the water was hot.  He stood under the warm stream and relaxed as the tension of the day flowed off of him.  He sighed as he began to lather up his hair…

…and the water shut off. 

Confused, Kylo turned the lever on and off.  Nothing would come out.  Had the water not been hooked up properly?  More pressingly, how was he supposed to get all of the soap out of his hair? 

The only option was to wash it out as best he could in the sink.  He got most of the way through when the water in the sink shut off.  Kylo tested the taps, turning them on and off to no avail.  He slammed his hands down on the metal sink in frustration.  The food was awful, the six hour wakeup call was awful, his water had been shut off, and to top it off he would not have control over when he could and could not use his own lights for a few days. 

As if the universe was out to spite him, the lights shut off.  Kylo howled wordlessly in frustration. 

* * *

 

Kylo hauled himself out of bed with the hope that Hux would greet him again.  He had more than a few bones to pick with the General.  He had agreed to live by First Order protocol, but this was ridiculous.  Nobody could be expected to live like this without knowing full well what they were getting into.  If Kylo had known he never would have agreed to this. 

He left the room, finding Hux standing before him with his dead, doll eyes.  Kylo glared at him through his mask, “What happened to the water?” 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Hux. 

“I was taking a shower and it shut itself off,” growled Kylo. 

“Everyone has an allotment of five minutes for showering,” said Hux coolly.  He considered Kylo, “If you have long hair under that mask I can speak with maintenance.  Female officers with longer hair are allotted seven minutes if they request it.” 

Seven minutes?  Seven minutes!?  Kylo glared down at Hux, “So you’re telling me my lights turn on and off when I don’t want them to, I have to eat your awful food on your schedule, attend assemblies that have nothing to do with me and I can’t even wash long enough to get myself clean!?” 

“You agreed to live by our protocols while onboard this ship,” said Hux calmly, “If you have issues with the rules you may submit an official complaint to Supreme Leader Snoke.” 

“You want an official complaint!?” snarled Kylo.  He activated his lightsaber, “Here’s your official complaint!” 

Kylo drove his blade into the side of the hall.  He released all of his anger, all his rage on the wall in front of him.  He slashed at it, over and over, only feeling a brief spike in alarm from Hux before his usual dark, thrumming calm.  Kylo hated it.  He hated that Hux was so hard to get a rise out of.  He hated how the General was determined to make his life a living hell.  He hated Hux’s rules and order and was sick of everything on this ship. 

He stopped, panting, and deactivated the blade.  Storming past Hux he proceeded to the assembly hall.  Perhaps Phasma could be reasoned with.  She seemed nice enough.  If he got Phasma on his side than Hux might have to listen, it would be two against one. 

Hux followed, quietly.  Too quietly for Kylo’s liking.  He had just scratched up his precious ship.  He had expected to feel more outrage and fear.  Nothing though.  If not for the dark cloud of Force energy billowing around Hux, Kylo might not have known that the General was there. 

Upon entering the assembly hall, the waiting soldiers saluted.  Hux waved his hand, a wordless command to stand at ease and they did, legs snapping shoulder width apart and clasping their hands behind their back.  He approached the podium. 

“I had a very enlightening experience today,” began Hux. 

Kylo watching from the edge of the slightly raised platform looked on.  What was Hux talking about?  Kylo caught a hint of smugness coming from him and knew it could not have been anything pleasant.  Still, Hux did not have the authority to punish him.  Only his Master could do that.  Whatever the General had planned, it might backfire.    

“Today, in the hallway of the living quarters, Lord Kylo Ren put exactly fifty-seven slashes into the wall with his blade,” reported Hux, “Watching his efforts and noticing what an excellent upper body exercise it might be, I thought perhaps I’ve become slack with everyone’s training.  Everyone present in this assembly hall will drop and give me fifty-seven push-ups.  You may thank Lord Ren for his inspiration after I leave if you wish to do so.” 

Instantly everyone in the hall dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups.  Kylo grinned smugly behind his mask.  He could feel hate, outrage and irritation flowing out of everyone present.  Hux had just seriously pissed off his own men in an effort to punish him.  Hux watched, counting out loudly, but calmly.  When he finished, he concluded the assembly with some litany of evils the Resistance had committed and strode out of the room, presumably to the mess hall. 

Kylo left after he did, still feeling hate oozing from the soldiers.  As he walked, he noticed Hux leave the mess hall, still chewing something and looking at his datapad.  Hux must have only entered the mess hall long enough to cram his rations into his mouth and leave.  Probably a good idea.  Judging from the levels of hate Kylo was reading from everyone else, the crew might have started a little revolution if they had been forced to eat with Hux. 

Which was why he could not quite figure out why their hatred did not subside during the short breakfast hours.  Kylo leaned over and mumbled the Phasma, “Feels like the General is going to have a mutiny on his hands.” 

“Why do you say that?” asked Phasma. 

Kylo jerked his head to indicate the crew members breakfasting behind him, “You might not be able to feel it, but they’re pissed.” 

“Lord Ren…” said Phasma, looking at him with some concern, “They’re not angry with the General, they’re angry at you.” 

“What?  Why?” hissed Kylo quietly. 

“Because your noncompliance earned a collective punishment,” said Phasma. 

Kylo furrowed his brow.  It was not his fault that Hux had decided to punish them.  Clearly that had been the General’s decision.  They could not blame him for Hux’s unfair punishments. 

“It’s a common disciplinary technique used by commandants.  He’s trying to help you see that your actions, no matter how inconsequential they seem to you, affect all of us,” explained Phasma, “This ship is like a small island with limited resources.  If we don’t maintain order, distribute resources fairly, and work as a unit, there would be anarchy.” 

“I get that part, but why are they mad at _me_ ,” said Ren, becoming a little louder with his increased exasperation, “General Hux is the one who’s been unfair.” 

Phasma regarded him with confusion, “How has he been unfair?” 

“He put a creepy, stalker, tracker on me.” 

“We all have trackers.  If there’s an emergency we need to be able to locate individuals swiftly.” 

“He thinks he can dictate my whole schedule.” 

“…He’s the General.  That’s his job.” 

“And he’s a huge asshole.” 

Phasma sighed, “He can come off as…abrasive…” 

Kylo grinned slightly, “So you agree.” 

“His tasks require him to be harsh.  He can’t afford to be friendly.  Lord Ren, we all understand and sympathize with your discomfort, but General Hux cannot be blamed for enforcing regulations however he can,” said Phasma adamantly. 

She pushed her empty tray aside and stood.  Ren looked up at her.  Phasma sighed, “You need to dismiss me, Sir.” 

“Right, may the Force or blasters or whatever you believe in be with you,” grumbled Kylo, waving her off. 

He sighed as he pushed his slop around in the bowl.  He had thought Phasma would be more understanding.  She had seemed much better yesterday.  Maybe she was tired after the unexpected onslaught of push-ups.  Kylo made a mental note to have a word with his Master about Hux being completely unfair and out of touch with the way normal people lived.  Surely his Master would be displeased with Hux for trying to turn his crew against the knight.  Hopefully displeased enough to get the red-haired General transferred. 

Kylo thought of that impassive expression and pretty features.  He grinned to himself.  Maybe if Hux begged, Kylo would let him off.  He tried to imagine the General staring in disbelief and then fear, pleading forgiveness for his harshness. 

The mental image would help Kylo get through another day in this hellhole. 

* * *

 

A few days passed before the next time Hux began his address with the words, “I had a very enlightening experience today.” 

Kylo immediately sensed a spike in tension.  He had not really paid attention before, but perhaps that was some sort of code Hux used to indicate someone had stepped out of line and a punishment was about to be served.  Kylo gritted his teeth.  What now?  He had attended all of the pointless addresses, stomached all of the goo the First Order called food, went to all of his meetings, stayed indoors during curfew hours, and had even drastically cut the time he took in the shower.  What did Hux have to complain about now? 

“I went to maintenance to ask why it took so long to have the fuses repaired on deck fourteen.  It was there that I discovered someone had forged my permission to have certain private rooms to be given its own circuit,” said Hux calmly, “Forgery is usually penalized with reconditioning, two years in the brig followed by transportation to Outer Rim territories.  However, this…very specific case renders that impossible.” 

Kylo could feel the thoughts of the crew shift to him.  How did they figure out it was him?  Probably the technician.  He should have altered his memory, made it look like Hux himself was giving the order.  Then it might have been harder to pin on him.  Damn… 

“Perhaps this individual made the decision to disrupt repairs because he needed his lights on at night.  Therefore, I’ve decided to reprogram the automatic power off.  For the next seventy two hours, all lights in private quarters will remain at one hundred percent at all times.  You may thank Lord Ren for this illuminating experience after I leave, if you so wish.” 

That bastard. 

Kylo left the assembly right then and there.  He did not go to the mess hall, even when his hunger was starting to get to him.  He hid himself away in the officer’s lounge and sulked, only pausing his emotional stewing to send Hux rude messages on his datapad.  He groaned.  Maybe he had been out of line, but Hux’s response had been complete and total overkill.  It had been humiliating.  He had never been caught and punished like that before.  Usually there was some sort of warning, some private attempt to resolve the issue before resorting to…that. 

The door opened and Kylo looked up, half-thinking it might be the jumpy Lieutenant again.  Miki or Mika or something.  He did not see anyone enter, but obviously something had pressed the control panel, one encrypted to officers, and opened the door.  Kylo sat up.  Was the door malfunctioning?  He heard a ‘plop’ like something with some weight to it had dropped to the floor before a small orange animal trotted into the lounge. 

It looked at Kylo, froze.  Using the Force Kylo could read its emotions.  It was surprised, not expecting to see a stranger in its spot, then curiosity.  The stranger had new smells.  It trotted forward and starting sniffing Kylo before rubbing its face on his leg, claiming the knight as one of its humans. 

“You must be Millicent,” Kylo mumbled, mostly to himself.  He looked at the blast door and grinned.  Someone had not only taught the cat how to open blast doors, they had programed the machine to respond to a cat’s paw print the way it would a human’s hand, and added the cat to the officer’s register. 

It probably was not Hux, even if he had named the cat.  The way Millicent eagerly rubbed her face against Kylo’s hand, he doubted Hux paid the animal the slightest attention.  She was so eager for touch and affection.  He sighed, “Is that red-headed bastard mean to you?  Is that why you’re so needy?” 

The cat just kept purring and walking in circles, trying to encourage Kylo to scratch its back.  The little creature’s scheme worked beautifully and Kylo complied with enthusiasm.  She was a very affectionate animal, the crew was no doubt very fond of her.  She had also probably seen most of the ship if she was able to move about freely. 

It gave Kylo an idea, “Hey, come here a minute kitty.” 

He picked Millicent up and held her in his lap, settling a hand on her head, “It’s okay cat, I’m just going to have a look at what you’ve seen around here.” 

Animals were much more open and compliant when it came to mind reading.  They had no concept of privacy, and seemed to care little if humans had a look at their memories.  Thoughts were a bit hazy, though emotional responses were always clear.  Kylo sifted through Millicent’s memories, seeing the ship from a very low angled perspective.  She spent her days scurrying between decks, knew which officers would save bits of their rations as treats, find warm, flat surfaces to sleep on.  Kylo had been hoping he might learn more about the massive ship, but the details Millicent gave him were hardly helpful.  Unless he felt like taking a nap on top of a console. 

He sighed and broke off his connection with the cat, who regarded him with confusion.  Kylo scratched behind her ears and mulled over what he had seen.  The jumpy lieutenant was one of the ones who fed her, that meant he must have be nice on some level.  Millicent was not too fond of Phasma, or Stormtroopers in general.  Their armour clattered in a way that gave her a fright.  He had not seen much of Hux. 

Then again, perhaps the cat had seen Hux.  Perhaps, as animals often did, Millicent had seen Hux in some sort of embarrassing situation.  Perhaps embarrassing enough to serve as blackmail. 

“Sorry kitty, one more time,” said Kylo, settling his hand on the cat’s head. 

He searched the animal’s memories for Hux.  It was difficult, since the striking red hair that normally set him apart was neutralized by Millicent’s colorblindness.  Reds and greens just sort of looked brownish in her memories.  He managed to find one of Hux dressing, the cat was in his quarters.  Looking around the room Kylo noticed it was completely identical to his own.  Hux looked down at the cat, “Right, let’s get you fed.” 

Hux was in charge of feeding the cat? 

Not quite.  It was more like Millicent had selected him from amongst the crew to feed her.  She had noticed that among the day shift, the humans who had the most treats and were thus, favored by her, Hux woke up the earliest.  Kylo noted, shocked, that Hux was out of bed and dressed by precisely five hours, and he usually gave Millicent the lion’s share of his meals.  That explained why the General was so thin and finished eating so quickly… 

Since this human woke up very early, Millicent decided this was the human that would feed her.  The cat walked ahead of Hux, occasionally turning to ensure he was following like a good, obedient human.  She led Hux to her feeding area and sat by her dish expectantly.  Hux measured out a cup of feed before dumping it in her bowl.  Millicent liked this human.  He was well-trained and could be relied upon.

Hux stroked the cat’s back, though with the mental connection Kylo felt like the General was rubbing his back, a very jarring sensation to say the least.  As was the taste of cat food in his mouth.  Hux groaned at the cat, “You are unbelievably bossy.” 

Millicent did not care what he said, but she knew his voice well enough to have picked up some of Hux’s intonations.  Occasionally she would use them on him when she felt he was particularly tardy with her feeding.  Strangely, Millicent identified his vocal pattern almost entirely in hushed whispers and irritated groans, not the smooth, deliberate speech Kylo was used to. 

“I suppose you take after me then,” said Hux, patting the cat in the back twice before leaving. 

Millicent did not mind his absence.  The human had fed her and scratched her back.  He had served his purpose. 

Kylo pulled out of Millicent’s memories.  He had been hoping to find out the General wore women’s underclothes or something equally scandalous.  At least from what Millicent had seen, Hux was squeaky clean as they came, going above and beyond if depriving himself of comfort was a virtue.  Although he had been unexpectedly slender under his uniform.  Almost svelte, reminding Kylo that the General really, really looked like a high class rent-boy. 

The cat lifted her face to sniff at Kylo’s, and the knight could not help touching his nose to hers.  He sighed, “At least you like me, don’t you cat?” 

Kylo hoped the way she sniffed his nose and licked her lips meant ‘yes.’

* * *

 

“Ren,” said Hux casually. 

Kylo looked at the General, who was seated at his desk, sorting through maps projected from a datapad.  Hux would tap them, seemingly idly, spin them around, and then draw imaginary lines about them.  He seemed to be planning something, or figuring something out.  He did not look at Kylo as he approached the desk.  The knight huffed, “I came to make a request.” 

“You’re going to brainwash me as well?” asked Hux rhetorically, pressing down on the datapad and stowing the maps away.  He held his hands in front of himself, fingers laced together, looking up at Kylo with that freakish doll-like expression. 

“I’m not,” seethed Kylo, “I’d like to change the security parameters on my door.  Will the almighty Emperor Hux allow it?” 

“It’s General Hux, for now,” replied Hux, not betraying an ounce of emotion, “How would you like to change them?” 

“I want…the cat to be able to come and go. If she wants,” said Kylo, “Is that allowed?” 

“She goes where she pleases.  There’s no guarantee she’ll want to visit,” said Hux, almost becoming cautionary, “But it’s an easy enough request to grant.” 

He tapped the datapad in multiple places in rapid succession, so quickly Kylo could not keep up with the words flashing across the screen.  Hux glanced up, “Millicent has been added to the list of personnel who may access your quarters.” 

“Other people can get into my room?” seethed Kylo, his temper rising. 

“Myself and Captain Phasma, in case you require our attention.  Emergency medical teams, in case you fall ill, cleaning droids, and individuals granted an emergency access code,” explained Hux.  He looked at Kylo with tired eyes, “Unless you want to have a heart attack or seizure and wait for emergency crews to hotwire the doors open.” 

“I get it, there are reasons for your stupid rules.  But could you possibly dislodge that stick from your ass and realize I’m not used to this!” exclaimed Kylo. 

“Obviously you aren’t, or you wouldn’t speak to me that way,” said the General evenly. 

Kylo leaned over the desk.  Hux stared at him unflinching as the knight edged closer to his face.  The knight seethed at Hux, “Maybe I’m just saying what everyone else is thinking.  You, General, have a stick, shoved high and hard, up your pale, skinny, ass.” 

Hux kept staring at Kylo emotionlessly, “You’re free to leave now.  I have to inspect engineering soon.” 

Kylo glared at the General.  He had been hoping to get him angry, startle him, perhaps even make him upset.  He deserved worse than a little emotional distress.  Hux was a cold hearted bastard through and through.  The cat only liked him because he got up early and fed her when she wanted.  The crew only obeyed him because they were trained to.  Phasma had agreed that he was a jerk.  Kylo wished he could take Hux down a peg.  He deserved it.  Who would violate someone’s privacy so casually by giving multiple people access to their room without any warning? 

He wanted to say something.  Something with a lot of sting.  Something that would leave Hux reeling for days and give Kylo infinite satisfaction.  He did not seem fazed by insults.  There had to be something though, everyone had something that would set them off, and Kylo could not wait to see what Hux’s trigger would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's an update after like five months :P Enjoy?

The day he finally got off of the ship from hell had arrived, but unfortunately Hux would be accompanying him.  Kylo grimaced from behind his mask at Hux, who was the only other person in the shuttle with him.  The pilot and co-pilot were shut away in the cockpit, leaving Kylo alone with the silent General.  Kylo sighed through his nose.  They were visiting some wealthy First Order patron on Coruscant, giving him an update on proceedings and paying an entirely ceremonial visit.  When Kylo had been given the option of attending he had jumped at the chance.  Finally he could have a long, hot shower, decent foot, and not have Hux trying to turn his crew against him. 

Kylo glared at the pale man and observed the Force flowing around him.  It was…different.  Normally it flowed with a thrumming, orderly precision, but now it was slower, more deliberate.  It reminded Kylo of someone taking deep breaths to calm themselves down, though Hux was doing nothing of the sort.  He concentrated, trying to pick up on stray thoughts.  It seemed Hux was preparing himself mentally for landing, going over images he had seen in holovids of the estate they would be visiting.  Kylo practically drooled over their lavishness, but Hux was…affronted? 

The word that kept repeating in the General’s mind was ‘excess’.  Looking at the ornaments and fine gardens, all his mind could think of was how the resources might be put to a more utilitarian purpose.  With the amount of soil dedicated to flower beds they could grow food or medicinal herbs.  The gold leaf and crystals in the chandeliers could have been used in electronics and lasers.  In the space one person was housed, Hux could fit ten comfortably.  Kylo nearly groaned out loud.  Why couldn’t Hux just let people enjoy things and leave well enough alone? 

“I’m starting to think you’re enamoured with misery,” noted Kylo. 

Hux made no response.  Not right away.  He looked over Kylo carefully, considering as he crossed one leg over the other, a movement that, for all Kylo hated the man, showed off the tone and length of his legs nicely.  Hux calmly replied, “That depends entirely on your definition of misery.  If you believe a regimented lifestyle, stability, efficiency and orderliness are miserable things, than you’re correct.” 

Kylo huffed, “You’re lucky I’ve been ordered not to kill you.  I’m sure the change of pace it would bring would be welcome, and I doubt you would be missed.” 

Hux regarded him with even indifference, “And you believe you would be missed?” 

Kylo had not been expecting that reply.  Of course he would be missed.  He would be missed by…

His traitorous thoughts drifted back to the light.  Ben Solo’s family missed…no.  No they did not.  What did Ben Solo’s family matter anyways?  Ben Solo was some dead child who Kylo Ren had left to rot on the steps of the Jedi Academy with all of the other apprentices.  If something happened to him, Kylo Ren, he would be missed by… 

“I’m not exactly expendable, but I’d hate to be one of those useless, ceremonial figureheads that are more celebrity than leader,” said Hux smoothly, “I don’t mind not being missed.  I’ve made my peace with it.  If you’re trying to provoke me you’ll need to find another way of doing it.” 

“Shut up,” hissed Kylo, sinking back as far into his seat as he could. 

  *** 

Taking in his first breath of unfiltered air in weeks was an almost religious experience.  It was tempting to rip his mask off and feel the air and sun on his face.  It was humid.  Sweetly, wonderfully humid.  Kylo had always hated humidity, and the mess it made of his hair but at that moment he would not have traded it for anything in the world.  The air was scented with flowers in nearby gardens.  He could also smell dust, earth, grass, heat and he could not get enough.  The temperature was warm, heating up every inch of the black clothing that covered him. 

More than that, there was colour.  Green everywhere.  Kylo melodramatically thought that he had almost forgotten what green looked like.  It was glorious.  He wanted to run down the gangplank with open arms, fling himself onto the nearest patch of grass and roll in it until he was covered in earth and yellow-green stains and never get on another ship again.  He managed to restrain himself though, and made his way down slowly, taking in the sights. 

Hux followed, blinking at the bright sunlight.  Kylo sensed instant discomfort from him.  The bright light, the colour, the scents, the strange humidity levels and temperature were all overloading his senses.  Kylo turned slightly and watched him descend.  If he had been judging Hux’s state of mind purely by his facial expression he would have thought the General was feeling as stoic and calm as ever, but his mind was projecting nothing but distress.  It was too much.  It was overpowering.  It was _hurting_ him.  His brainwaves were coming out in a disjointed mess of pain and agony. 

‘The fearsome General Hux, defeated by a flowerbed,’ Kylo mused to himself with a smirk, taking sadistic delight in Hux’s tender, inexperienced senses flaring in pain. 

“General, so good of you to come to us in person,” said an older looking man.  He had a mane of grey hair that instantly alarmed Hux.  It was not regulation…no, no, the man was a civilian.  The burgundy colour of his clothing was an assault on Hux’s eyes and Kylo bit back a laugh as he drank in Hux’s discomfort. 

“Brigadier-General Xander,” said Hux demurely, giving a salute. 

“No need for that, I’ve been retired for ages,” said the man, Xander with a dismissive laugh, “And I was of so little importance that nobody has ever given me trouble.” 

“I’m glad of it, Sir,” said Hux, the Force around him finally leveling out a little, “The support you’ve been able to provide the First Order has been invaluable.” 

“I believe it a worthwhile invest-”

“General _Hux_!”

A small child darted from behind the man.  The sight of his appearance caused Hux to send out a spike of fear and distress.  He had not seen a child in years.  It looked too small.  It looked fragile.  It looked disturbing and alien to him, barely human.  It was dressed in dark blue, darting up to him.  Hux’s thoughts were a whirl of distress.  The child was too small.  Too delicate.  It would break. 

The child, a boy, looked up at him in awe, “ _You’re_ General Hux.” 

Kylo let out a slight snigger as Hux replied as calmly as he could, “Yes, that’s right.” 

“Sorry General, this is Wilhuff.  When he heard you were visiting he insisted on coming to meet you,” said Xander, patting the boy’s blond head fondly. 

Hux seemed to be deliberating what to do.  He was not used to civilians, and especially not used to children.  It took him a moment before he offered his hand, “Pleasure to meet you.” 

The boy looked up at Hux, mouth hanging open in pure awe.  He was radiating admiration, on the same level Ren expected from people who approached a shrine or temple.  Wilhuff was practically worshipping Hux as he took his hand and shook it.  Kylo snorted.  If the boy had to spend a solid twenty-four hours with Hux, he was confident that reverent feeling would quickly dissipate. 

When Hux got his hand free he gestured to Kylo smoothly, “And this is Lord Kylo Ren, The Supreme Leader’s apprentice.” 

“It’s truly an honour to have the Supreme Leader’s apprentice stay with us,” said Xander.  He placed his hands on his son’s shoulders and gestured to Kylo, “See Wil, he’s a Force-user.” 

“Like Darth Vader?” asked the boy. 

“Like Darth Vader,” replied Kylo with a nod.  He sank down to his knee to look at the boy on even ground, “But I won’t be tricked by the Resistance and the Jedi like he was.” 

Wilhuff shrank back slightly.  Kylo did not need his powers to know that the mask and voice modulator were frightening him.  He looked up at Hux, finding his appearance more human, and thus more comforting. 

“I’m sure you’re both eager to rest.  Our home is a short walk this way, but perhaps you would prefer having someone come ‘round to pick us up,” offered Xander. 

“No, a walk would do us good after being cramped in that shuttle,” said Kylo, rising to his feet and replying before Hux could.  He enjoyed watching Hux’s nerves flare up with pain when they were assaulted.  He loved feeling his emotions whirl in agony.  He had been trapped with that sycophant for weeks and now he was finally, finally getting some sweet revenge. 

“Alright, right this way, gentlemen,” said Xander. 

Wilhuff was attached to Hux, practically at the hip, much to the General’s discomfort.  He trotted to keep up with Hux’s long strides and, to Kylo’s amusement, did his best to walk the same way the General did.  He clasped his hands tightly behind his back, puffing his chest out, trying to keep his back straight and walking at a quick, brisk pace, except when he lagged behind and had to run to catch up again.  Hux tried to ignore him.  The General was terrified by the sight of him.  In Hux’s mind Wilhuff was inhumanly small and far too fragile.  Hux was worried, with the child looking so fragile, he would break him.

He became even more uncomfortable as the path they took wove through a large garden.  Kylo drank in Hux’s terror and pain as his nose was assaulted by pollen and unfamiliar scents.  There was something bizarrely virginal about Hux’s senses.  It was as if they had gone untouched, unused for years and were experiencing everything for the first time.  He was like a newborn infant, unable to process the world around him and becoming frightened by all the unknown elements. 

They passed a grove of trees and Xander pointed to a tree near the edge of it, “We grow some of our own fruit.  My wife is an amateur botanist, you see.  Wil, go pick one to show the General.” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Wilhuff, trying to imitate Hux’s tone before he took off across the grassy grove. 

Hux took a slight step forward and bit back a scream.  Kylo scanned his thoughts.  Mines.  Hux was thinking about landmines in grass.  He had…never seen grass without landmines.  Kylo furrowed his brows.  Everything before had been amusing but this was just…wrong.  This went beyond Hux being out of touch with how normal people lived.  The idea that he expected to be blown up if he stepped on grass was _disturbing_. 

Wilhuff came back with a pear and held it up for Hux’s approval.  Xander laughed, “Go ahead General, its best when it’s fresh.” 

 _‘It’s not time though,’_ came Hux’s thoughts.  It seemed his body was programmed to eat his scant rations at exactly the same times every day.  Eating at any other time felt wrong to him.  His hosts were expecting compliance though, so Hux did his best to satisfy them.  He bit into the pear gingerly and nearly spat it out.  It was too sweet for him.  It hurt his teeth.  He could feel his throat constricting, trying to stop the unfamiliar food from entering, and then trying to force it up when Hux swallowed.  He forced himself to take another bite before he replied, “It’s…very sweet.” 

“Ah, not fond of sweets I take it,” said Xander amiably. 

Hux passed the fruit back to Wilhuff, who in turn tried to pass it to his father, “I’m not fond of sweets either.” 

“You didn’t seem to hate them yesterday when you ate two whole slices of cake,” teased Xander. 

“I changed my mind,” said the boy, looking up at Hux for approval. 

“Well if nobody’s going to eat it, I will,” said Kylo, holding out his hand.  He was starving, and desperate for a taste of real food.  He did not care if Hux had already taken a couple of bites out of it. 

Xander passed the fruit to Kylo, who eagerly ripped his mask off and took large, ravenous bites out of it.  After weeks of nothing but processed, vacuum sealed slop, it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.  He was completely caught up in eating, and was so hungry for more that he even swallowed the core, seeds, stem and all. 

He had not noticed the stares and feelings of surprise.  It seemed his face was not quite what his hosts and the General had been expecting.  _‘Young,’_ thought Xander.  _‘Strange,’_ thought Wilhuff.  _‘Not as ugly as I anticipated,’_ thought Hux. 

Kylo hooked his mask onto his belt, “Don’t believe the General, it tasted perfect.”  He looked at Hux, who had cocked one of his red brows slightly, “This is the first time you’ve seen my face, isn’t it?  Like what you see, General?” 

Hux gave a slight, almost non-existent shrug, “It suffices.” 

He turned on his heel to keep walking down the path.  Wilhuff watched before getting a haughty look on his face and echoing Hux, “It suffices.” 

The little boy followed Hux like a duckling, trying to catch a glimpse of how _exactly_ Hux held his hands behind his back.  Kylo sighed.  Great, now he had to deal with Hux and Hux Junior.

   ***  

 Kylo was glad to be in a real house again.  No metal, no coloured lights, no humming engines, just peace and quiet and naturalness.  The energy of this place was at ease, not stiff like the Finalizer.  Kylo felt this was a place that he could finally relax.  The front entrance was a large room with a high ceiling.  A grand staircase led to upper levels behind a brilliant, crystal chandelier.  Everything was polished and shone brilliantly in the afternoon sun that filtered through the windows.  It reminded Kylo of many of the homes belonging to dignitaries and senators that he had visited when he was young, accompanying his…some woman he used to know. 

His thoughts shifted when he heard something at the top of the stairs.  He saw the girl, who seemed to be about eleven or twelve, before he noticed her presence.  Her little gloved hands clapped themselves tightly over her mouth as her eyes widened.  Her hair was arranged in long dirty-blond ringlets with a large bow in the back, and her dress, from what Kylo could see of it, was white with blue trimming near the collar.  She looked over the banister and Kylo could hear her loud, unabashed thoughts coming through loud and clear. 

_‘Oh, they’re both so handsome.  I thought they would look older.  What if one of them falls in love with me?  Oh!  What if they both fall in love with me?  What would I do…I need to be prepared.  It **could** happen!’  _

Kylo tried not to snort as the girl descended in what she must have thought was an attractive way.  She moved slowly, trying to sway the hips she did not even have as she bobbed down the steps, peering over the bannister where and when she could. 

Wilhuff groaned, “Ugh…she’s being a girl again…” 

Hux glanced down, and judging from the tiny spike of confusion did not seem to know what to make of that comment.  What did ‘being a girl’ constitute?  Kylo flicked his eyes at Hux for a moment.  Having lived within a military establishment with all its conformist trappings, Hux was probably unfamiliar with distinctions between masculine and feminine, at least so far as children were concerned.  And even at that, Kylo had not noticed any differences in dress or etiquette between men and women on the Finalizer.  Women sometimes had longer hair, but that was all.  Kylo caught Hux looking at the girl, seemingly calm, but all of his emotions and surface thoughts, now much more frazzled, had no idea what to make of her dress.  Surely Hux had seen a dress before… 

The girl stepped up and curtseyed before giving a polite and slightly melodramatic, “How do you do?”

“General, Lord Ren, this is my daughter Hylda,” said Xander. 

Hux nodded politely, “Pleasure to meet you Miss Hylda.” 

Kylo almost flinched as Hylda began to project insane levels of infatuation and her surface thoughts rang around the room.  _‘Oh no!  He’s completely smitten with me!  Let’s see, I’m thirteen, he’s thirty…it’s only seventeen years difference, and I’ll be grown soon.  Perhaps in a few years he’ll ask me to marry him…’_

Out loud, she blushed and giggled behind her gloved hand.  The sound made Hux start slightly.  Wilhuff let out another aggravated, disgusted noise.  Kylo sighed slightly, bracing himself for another outburst as he added, “Yeah, nice to meet you.” 

_‘Oh dear, I knew it.  They’re both hopelessly in love with me!  Which do I choose?  The dashing young General or the mysterious Force-User…”_

Kylo shook his head slightly.  It had been a long time since he had been around children, but no matter where he was or what race, they were always the same.  They all wanted to desperately to be grown up, or at least be allowed to do grown up things.  He doubted Hylda would eagerly accept a marriage proposition if one was made to her, or that Wilhuff would be desperate to set foot on a battle field if he saw one.  Still, children would be children, and they would imagine their futures and play their games in blissful ignorance of the reality and horrors that often came with them. 

Hylda tittered behind her hand as her little brother groaned his disapproval.  Xander gave a light laugh, “Hylda just turned thirteen.  It seems hard to believe that she’ll be a lady soon.  I’m sure you’ll both understand when you have children of your own.” 

“Perhaps,” said Hux quietly.  Kylo detected…something coming from him.  It was close to melancholy, but not quite, and dissipated almost as quickly as it had set in. 

“Papa, I _am_ a lady,” protested Hylda, pouting as she looked up at her father. 

“Of course, my mistake,” laughed Xander.  He pretended to be serious as he spoke to Kylo and Hux, “Please remember to conduct yourselves properly in the young lady’s presence.” 

Hylda beamed at that and Wilhuff palmed his forehead as he groaned again. 

“We’ll conduct our business after dinner.  I trust you’ll both want to relax after your journey,” said Xander, “You’re welcome to the gardens, the study, your rooms…”

Hux seemed slightly disappointed by the fact that work was being kept until later, but Kylo could not have been more content with the news.  He would have a whole afternoon to do whatever he pleased on a warm, sunny planet with vibrant colours, in a stunning manor house, which was to be followed by a warm, decent meal, and the day would end with a hot bath and a decent night’s sleep in a real bed.  He could not have been happier if he was Millicent curled up on a warm console after eating smuggled rations. 

“Perhaps the study,” replied the General.  Kylo could detect thoughts about catching up on correspondence and light reading. 

“Wil?” asked Xander. 

The boy beamed and darted towards a doorway, “I’ll show you General!  Just follow me!  I’ll show you my collection of ship schematics too!” 

Hux was alarmed by the over-exuberance and sudden movement, but the mention of ships put him a bit more at ease.  Which was a shame, Kylo had been enjoying his complete and total misery.  Hux still seemed to be unnerved by children.  How long had it been since he had seen a child?  Kylo had been told that many people in the First Order had been raised on Star Destroyers, so the sight of a child should not have been completely alien to him.  It was also interesting that Hux’s fear seemed to stem from the fact that if he came into contact with a child, he would break it.  Perhaps the General had a few deep-seeded issues with his own father that needed sorting out. 

The General did not deserve any more of his thoughts for now though.  It was his first time in a real house with a real bed in what felt like decades and Kylo intended to enjoy every glorious moment of it.  “It’s been a long trip.  I think I’ll retire for the afternoon.” 

“Hylda, you wouldn’t mind showing Lord Ren the guestroom, would you?” asked Xander. 

There was another burst of silly, delighted feelings coming off of the girl.  She was thrilled at the chance to act grown up and elated at the thought of handsome strangers staying in her home.  Kylo knew that would probably change in a few years when hormones and changes took their toll on her.  She would probably take it into her head that she ought to rebel against the notion of becoming a lady.  For now though, she was at the strange age where being grown was an exciting prospect as she closed in fast on her adulthood.  Kylo remembered that feeling well enough.  There was a time when he could not wait to become a man and follow in the footsteps of the heroes around him.  When he began changing, he thought it would just be a phase, he had been told it was nothing but a phase, but then it never went away… 

Hylda made an exaggerated curtsey before she flounced over to the stairs again, “The guestrooms are upstairs, my Lord.” 

She batted her eyelashes seductively the way Kylo used to puff out his chest to show off what a man he had become.  He banished the thought from his mind, derailing it, tucking it away somewhere he hoped it might never be accessed again as he went to follow her. 

   ***  

Sleep in a real bed, with a real mattress and real pillows was like something from a dream.  It seemed too good to be true when Kylo woke from his brief sleep feeling rested and content.  He had missed the feeling of his body being adequately supported when he laid down.  It was hard to believe everyone on the Finalizer slept on those awful, standard, thin cots and never once considered mutinying Hux over it.  He rose, noticed the beautiful colours of the setting sun and savoured them.  He would be back to nothing but drab durasteel and artificial lights soon enough.  Unfortunately the only splashes of vibrant colour on the whole damned ship seemed to be Hux’s crimson hair and tired ocean green eyes, and Kylo could not look at those without feeling rage flowing under his skin. 

He reluctantly left the bed to explore more of the house.  It was wonderful having spaces with different feelings in them.  Everything on the Finalizer felt the same.  Austere, stoic, unreadable.  Here every room had its own personality.  Care had been taken to see that the space was utilized to the fullest.  Pieces of art, the paint on the walls, the colour of the wood, and the sorts of windows had all been chosen with the utmost care to give each room a particular feeling.  The dining room felt warm and inviting.  The entrance hallway felt grand and imposing.  The drawing room was relaxed and peaceful, and the study was quiet and pensive. 

He found Hux there, sitting captive while Wilhuff leaned on the arm of his chair, pointing eagerly at a projection from a datapad.  They were looking at the design of a particular gun.  Hux was buried deep into the back of his chair, trying to give the child as much room as he possibly could so there would be no physical contact between them.  Wil did not seem to notice, or care, eagerly chattering at the trapped General and asked his questions. 

“And this is the one Grand Moff Tarkin used.  It’s standard issue Imperial.  He also had a pistol, but I don’t have a holo of that one.  I was named after him you know,” explained Wil, before changing images, “And this is an Assassin Rifle.  It’s like the one you used when you broke the Arkanis Academy record, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” said Hux, bluntly, not quite dismissively as he added, “I wasn’t allowed a scope though.” 

“You didn’t have a scope!?” exclaimed Wil. 

Hux retreated further against the chair as he explained, “No.  While testing for our grades in marksmanship cadets are to use only their natural abilities.  Corrective lenses are permitted for those who require them, but that’s all the visual aid that’s permitted.  The Assassin has sights though, here at the end of the barrel, those are adequate for shorter range targets.” 

Hux reached out to the holo image and removed his glove.  He flicked at it with his fingers, pulling pieces off of the image of the rifle before it was stripped down to its most basic trappings, “The one I used would have looked like this.” 

Wil’s eyes bulged as he took in the image, “How many Rebels have you shot?” 

Hux’s eyes went wide for a moment.  He stiffened as he seemed to simultaneously remember and repress something Kylo did not get enough time to glimpse before pressing his fingers into his palms and quietly replying, “They’re called the Resistance now.” 

“But you’ve shot them before, haven’t you?” asked Wil. 

“Yes, I have,” said Hux quickly. 

Wil looked up at Hux in awe while the General clenched and unclenched his fists and looked over at Kylo.  There was something horribly wrong with his eyes.  Hux seemed like he was about to burst into some sort of frenzy before he willed himself back to stoicism and observed, “You’re awake.” 

“Excellent deduction, General.  I couldn’t have made it without you,” replied Kylo, his surprise and curiosity nowhere near the levels needed to staunch out his sarcasm.  There was clearly something horribly wrong with Hux’s mind.  Kylo had seen it before, not quite like this, but similar enough that he could recognize it.  It was a sort of trauma-sickness that was common in those who had seen active combat or experienced something that was so horrifying that it constantly haunted them.  He knew it well enough from the people he grew up with.  Most of them had been open about it though.  Perhaps they did not announce their condition as they walked into a room, but they made little effort to hide their symptoms.  Hux kept himself so contained that his symptoms might have passed as fatigue or slight irritation.  If Kylo could not glimpse his mind struggling to keep everything in a tight little bundle, he may not have noticed it at all. 

Kylo’s remark seemed to help bring Hux back to a full-on calm.  It had not been his intention, whether or not Hux had a breakdown was no business of his, though it would have been something to rub in his face later.  He continued to watch Wilhuff flip through the book while he chattered, eager to impress the General.  The child was still giving off that reverent energy.  Hux was more than a hero, almost a god to him, and now he had god trapped in an armchair and wanted nothing more than his approval and attention.  Hux, though calm, still gave off a lot of discomfort at the sight of children, like he was seeing a gremlin instead of a small human. 

The discomfort doubled when Hylda entered the sitting room and pretended to be dusting.  She did not need to dust, there were servants for that, but she was trying to make herself look appealing.  Kylo saw her thoughts on the subject zip through her head like hundreds of tiny flies buzzing about haphazardly.  In all of the fairy stories she had read, princes always seemed to fall in love with hard workers, so if she seemed to be working hard she might impress the two guests.  She also thought when the light entered the room near the bookshelves it made her hair look particularly lovely.  She wondered how best to get their attention.  Should she take a certain stance?  Should she try singing?  She had been told she was a good singer.  If she hummed while she worked perhaps she might charm them with her voice.  She had seen that happen in holos and read about it in stories. 

She hummed as she continued to dust, flicking her heel up into the air to kick up her skirts.  Hux ignored her and seemed determined to meld his back permanently into the armchair as Wilhuff leaned in closer. 

That was when an idea worked its way into Kylo’s head.  Hux had been an ass.  He definitely deserved this.  In a few days he would go back to Hux’s rules and his ship, but here and now Kylo had the upper hand and he was not about to pass up the opportunity. 

“Hello, Miss Hylda,” said Kylo quietly, allowing Wilhuff’s excited recitations about different guns cover the sound of his voice. 

The girl turned, all of the buzzing thoughts now fixed on the possibility of a whirlwind romance with a Force-User.  But weren’t they celibate?  Forbidden love!  Like the tragedy of Darth Vader!  She had charmed him and now they were doomed to live knowing that their love could never be! 

She managed to reign in her thoughts enough to reply with a polite curtsey, which she seemed to do more to show of her dress than to show any sense of decorum, “How do you do, Lord Ren?” 

“Very well, thank you,” said Kylo, unable to resist a grin, “Your mother keeps quite the garden.” 

“She loves it.  She’s so happy we don’t live in one of the big metropolitan areas,” said Hylda, a statistic about how much of Corruscant was covered in city scape briefly crossing into her mind. 

“Yes, General Hux was quite taken with it.  It nearly moved him to tears,” said Kylo. 

Hylda’s thoughts thundered about what a sensitive soul the General must be to have been so moved by the sight and smell of flowers.  She continued the conversation, trying to hold herself like a lady as she craned her neck to look Kylo in the face, “It must have been nice after being on a Star Destroyer for so long.” 

It had been anything but nice with Hux’s senses completely overloading his mind with new and unfamiliar sensations, and that was entirely the point.  Kylo spoke a little more softly, “I think he’d like to walk in the garden again, but he doesn’t like to impose.  You know how it might seem if he asked you to accompany him alone.  I think he’s waiting to be invited…” 

“You think so?” asked Hylda, eagerly glancing over at the General. 

“Oh yes.  He’s been sitting there with your brother and waiting patiently.  His thoughts are quite open to me,” explained Kylo.  He jerked his head in Hux’s direction, “You should go ask him.” 

Hylda walked over quickly and Hux nearly lost his mind at the sudden proximity of not one, but two children.  Hylda’s dress also bothered him, a lot.  He was not sure what to think of it at all.  The colours seemed bright and absurd and mesmerising all at the same time. 

“General, would you come with me to the garden?” she asked sweetly, twirling a lock of hair nervously around her finger, “I’d like to gather some flowers.  Some of them grow high up and I can’t reach.” 

Wilhuff turned, offended and glared up at his older sister, “We were talking Hylda!  Go be a girl somewhere else.” 

Wilhuff would have had half a mind to give his sister a shove if there had not been others present.  Not enough to hurt her, just the usual sort of rough housing children did.  Hylda seemed to have similar thoughts about stamping on her brother’s foot, but decided that it would not be ladylike and she would never impress the General that way.  Hux, for his part, was still incredibly confused as to what ‘being a girl’ even meant and how it could possibly be insulting or degrading.  Thoughts of Captain Phasma and some of his officers came to mind as he wondered what exactly it was - apart from biology - that could possibly make being a girl so different from being a boy. 

Hylda did not seem to have thought up a plan to fall back on if she was refused, let alone if her brother got in the way.  She began to say the first arguments that came to mind, “You’ve bothered him enough with your silly picture book.”

“It’s not silly!” snapped Wilhuff, balling his fists at his sides and scrunching his nose angrily, “If anything’s silly around here it’s you!” 

Hux had no idea what was happening or why he was the center of it.  However, a natural need to instil order and discipline came to the forefront of his mind.  He straightened his back and looked down at the children, “Both of you state your positions.” 

The children looked at him incredulously before Hux gathered that they did not understand him and explained, “You are having an argument.  Both of you state your positions so we can solve the matter quickly.” 

Hylda clasped her hands behind her back sheepishly.  She was not used to being spoken to so bluntly, and certainly not with so much authority.  She was intimidated by it, just a little, but it also left an impression on her.  Hux, for as flimsy as his slight build and delicate face made him seem, had a commanding presence.  In the girl’s eyes it was frightening, but there was something about how powerful he seemed that drew her in.  That was something Kylo had never felt before.  She was a child and trying to make sense of the more adult feelings that she was suddenly having.  Most grown women would have been able to identify that they found authority figures sexually appealing, but this girl, caught between childish infatuation and a more mature type of love did not seem to know what to make of all this.  As for Kylo, he was used to the type of thoughts, but not a sort of awakening like this. 

“I only wanted to show you the garden,” she said dejectedly, clinging to her dress nervously as she tried to sort out the different levels of attraction she was feeling. 

“But we were talking,” pleaded Wilhuff. 

Hux arched his brow, “Which of you outranks the other?” 

Kylo turned away and covered his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.  Children?  Children outranking other children!?  It was absurd, and Hux had said it so earnestly that it was hilarious. 

“I’m older,” said Hylda, almost immediately. 

“I’m a boy,” argued Wilhuff. 

Kylo felt Hux’s confusion spike at that.  His thoughts very briefly surfaced as his confusion built and became more vexing.  What on earth did gender have to do with rank?  They heard of such ideas on less sophisticated worlds, but hearing it here on Corruscant, a place Hux had been informed was very enlightened, was incredibly jarring.  Disphoric, even. 

Hux said, not unkindly, but certainly not gently, “The First Order doesn’t discriminate against a person due to their gender.” 

Kylo turned, seeing and feeling Wilhuff’s surprise.  It seemed the boy had felt certain that General Hux would want to spend time with another boy and not want to pick flowers with some silly girl, even if she was his sister.  What he felt was not quite betrayal, but he was incredibly disappointed.  He had been hoping to have Hux to himself when the General was not talking about official business with his father.  He was very desperate to impress Hux, learn all about him and be just like him, but now he might have disappointed him, and Wilhuff was not quite sure how or why. 

Hylda on the other hand was elated.  Her confusing new feelings were shoved to the back of her mind and her innocent infatuation returned full force.  The handsome young General was going to walk with her in the garden.  It would be such a romantic scene!  She knew just the spot to take him, where the roses grew high up a lattice and she could not reach them.  She would ask the gallant General, who was very tall, to reach up and cut some for her.  She imagined him, bundling the flowers, being mindful of the thorns as he carefully handed her the bouquet.  The sun would be setting.  There would be birds singing and surely he would fall madly in love with her if he had not done so already. 

She practically skipped out of the room as Hux followed, dreading the offensive scent of all the flowers and the awful heat.  They left Kylo alone with Wilhuff, who was clutching his datapad and wondering why Hux had chosen his sister over him.  He was so dejected it was starting to feel bothersome. 

“He doesn’t understand,” said Kylo, hoping to cut off the negative energy the boy was exuding, “He was raised in a place where there’s no difference between boys and girls.” 

Wilhuff looked up at Kylo cautiously.  He still liked Hux much, much better, but he supposed this stranger was not so awful an awful companion, and he might learn more about his idol from him.  He tucked his datapad with all of his precious First Order and Imperial books and schematics under his arm and asked, “Did I do something bad?” 

Kylo started as he heard the child’s thoughts clearly, _‘Did I disgrace the First Order?’_

He was too young for thoughts like that.  Far too young. 

“No…you just confused him.  He’s used to men and women being equal.  You know Captain Phasma, don’t you?  She’s a woman,” Kylo tried to explain, while keeping the First Order as far from his explanation as possible. 

“Captain Phasma’s a girl!?” exclaimed Wilhuff, his eyes bulging, “But he’s…she’s amazing!  Did you know that she’s an expert in twelve different hand to hand styles?  She can’t be a girl!” 

“She is,” said Kylo, astounded by how his world was blown apart and Wilhuff’s first reaction was to eagerly explore this possibility that girls might actually be capable of being more than stuffy sisters.  He added as an afterthought, “And she’s frien…she works with Hux.” 

“ _General_ Hux,” corrected Wilhuff, “And I know that.  _Everyone_ knows that.” 

“And I thought _everyone_ knew Captain Phasma was a woman,” teased Kylo. 

Wilhuff crossed his arms and tapped his datapad against his shoulder, “Well I bet you didn’t know his- her armour was made from the hull of an Imperial yacht that was owned by Emperor Palpatine.” 

Kylo hesitated.  He had not known that, and he did not really know Phasma well enough to give the boy any trivia that could possibly be more impressive than that.  Wilhuff smiled up at him with smug satisfaction.  He sat down in the chair Hux had occupied, surprised that it was still warm and looking at the depression in the cushions on the back of the chair.  Hux was tall, someday he hoped he could be that tall.  He settled in and turned his datapad back on, contently leafing through more First Order propaganda. 

Kylo looked at the bookshelf.  Wasn’t there something else the boy could read?  Something just a little more age appropriate?  He was too young to start thinking about how to serve the First Order.  Perhaps when he was older, but the idea of children not being given time to be children was a strange one to Kylo.  His…caregivers…had insisted on waiting a decent amount of time before he had begun his training.  Sometimes Kylo thought it had made him weaker, or that he might have appreciated the gesture more if he had friends his own age to share his childhood with, but none the less he felt that a child Wilhuff’s age should not be so obsessed with war machines.  Not yet. 

He looked over the shelf and examined the books more closely.  They were fake.  Purely decorative cloth binding secured over planks of wood, giving the impression of an enlightened man’s study.  Kylo had seen this trick before, and with most volumes being kept digitally, real books were almost entirely decorative.  Something avid collectors could buy, trade, sell, boast about and rarely read. 

A sudden whiff of discomfort followed by an overwhelming cloud wafted in through the Force from outside.  Kylo grinned as he focused on it.  Hux’s eyes were stinging and he held back tears as his nose was once again assaulted.  To top it all off the bloody flowers this strange child wanted him to pick had thorns and now he was bleeding.  Kylo bit his lip to keep from laughing as Hux struggled to stay stoic and Hylda pretended to swoon at the sight of his grievous injury, obtained for the sake of her love. 

 

   ***  

 

Sitting down to dinner, Hylda looked over at Hux, beaming with pride.  His fingers and palm, cut by multiple thorns after attempting to grab hold of a rose had been bandaged by her own hands.  She had thought herself very grown up at that moment, caring for an injured soldier who might just be a little in love with her.  She then set her eyes on the flowers which, in spite of riddling his hands with cuts, Hux had stubbornly managed to pick.  Kylo could see that she had plans to press the smaller ones and dry out the larger ones so that she might keep them forever. 

Wilhuff had been very upset with his sister for getting the General hurt, but was also impressed with the way Hux had hurt himself and refused to complain.  He had come to the house, one of his hands bloodied, Hylda trailing behind him in fake hysterics, wailing about how the General’s hand had been cut to pieces while Hux held a small bundle of flowers in his good hand.  Kylo had found the whole thing incredibly amusing.  Hadn’t anyone ever told Hux that roses had thorns?  It was such a common turn of phrase, surely he had heard it before.  It was strange how the image that amused Kylo so greatly drew such respect and admiration from Wilhuff.  Kylo saw someone too stupid to check for thorns before touching a strange plant.  Wilhuff saw someone who could have his hand viciously needled and not let out a single noise or a pained twitch. 

All of that aside though, Kylo was glad to finally be eating real food again.  Not synthesized, vacuum-packed slop, actual food.  It felt like years since he had eaten anything with real flavour in it.  It tasted so good, so rich, he thought he might cry from pure joy. 

Hux stuck with a plain broth, and even that seemed to be too much for him. 

Wilhuff glanced at Hux’s meal, or lack thereof and whispered to his father, “Why is he only eating that?” 

“I don’t know Wil, why don’t you ask the General?” suggested Xander. 

Wilhuff, still a little shaken over his earlier misstep asked a touch more shyly than he had been before, “General Hux…sir…why are you only eating broth?” 

Hux looked up, “The diets of First Order crew serving on Star Destroyers isn’t so varied as this.  A sudden shift in nutrition can cause…complications.” 

Kylo saw the briefest flash of a memory.  It was one of Hux’s first diplomatic meetings after serving several months on a ship.  Someone had offered him a cupcake and, not wanting to be rude, he accepted.  It had been so sweet it made his teeth burn.  The flavour had been was so rich he had almost spat it out on the spot.  He had had a horrible stomach ache until he excused himself to force himself to throw up. 

The knight pretended to cough as he stifled a snort.  The fearsome General Hux, defeated by a cupcake. 

“I’m terribly sorry about the roses General.  Someone ought to have warned you.” 

Kylo looked up at the last member of the family.  Stina, the mother, was exactly the sort of woman Kylo expected a former officer’s wife to be.  As he understood it, she had been a nurse serving in the medbay on the same base Xander had been stationed on.  They both happened to retire before most of the heavy fighting, and thus had managed to escape most of the inquiries and trials held by the New Republic after the war.  After retirement she had dedicated herself to her family and managing her estate, which she did with pride.  She was an elegant looking woman, though admittedly she had a plain-looking face, but she made up for any lack of beauty with an air of dignity. 

“It’s quite alright,” said Hux, briefly glancing down at his bandaged hand.  It had been done poorly.  He was going to have to fix it later.  However, it was the work of his host’s daughter, so he would not insult her by reapplying the gauze and bacta just yet.  He flexed his fingers, seeing how much he could work them against their bindings as he added, “It’s not as though it was poisonous.” 

“Not those ones, no,” replied Stina. 

“We aren’t allowed near the poisonous ones,” explained Hylda, looking piteously at Hux’s hand.

“Poisonous plants?” asked Kylo.  He had not noticed any, but then he was hardly a naturalist. 

“Oh yes.  Nightshade, Rosary Pea, even rhubarb leaves can have poisonous qualities,” said Stina casually, “Of course with some of them it all depends on which parts of the plants are used and how they’re prepared.  I keep them in a special greenhouse.  I can’t have the children getting at them.” 

Hux tilted his head slightly.  The subject of poisons seemed to interest him, “Do you process them yourself?” 

“Gracious, no General,” she said with a slight laugh, “It’s a hobby, a passing fancy, nothing more.” 

Hux looked at her ring.  Combing through the General’s thoughts he recognized a ring on Stina’s finger.  He knew, under the large gem, there was either a compartment for poison or a trigger that would release a needle.  With the correct poison, a little scratch could cause serious illness, possibly even death.  Hux recalled his father’s wife having a ring like that.  Kylo furrowed his brow slightly.  Hux did not think of the woman in his memories as his mother.  Was she his step-mother then?  Finding an answer to that question would require probing that Kylo did not think he could engage in without giving away the fact that he was using the Force. 

He was slightly worried by the fact that their hostess was possibly armed with deadly poisons.  If Hux’s memory served it would be easy for her to slip a little poison into a dish undetected or prick someone while pretending to brush a hand over a shoulder or cheek.  Though perhaps it was silly of him to worry.  Her children were present after all, and if she went to the trouble of keeping her plants out of their reach she would have the sense not to wear distilled poisons on her hand where they might accidentally touch the needle or splash a few drops of poison on themselves.  It was likely just as she said, a passing fancy, or if anything a means of self defense.  As an ex-Imperial officer’s wife she had likely had all sorts of threats and challenges to contend with.  If a poison ring made her feel more secure, she ought to be allowed to wear it. 

“If you did, or considered taking it up, I find Rosary Pea the most effective and versatile,” noted Hux. 

Kylo couldn’t believe Hux was talking about murder weapons at the dinner table, in front of children, but it seemed due to their mother’s hobby they were quite numb to it. 

“Is that so?  Do you have a favorite concentration?” asked Stina. 

“About point one miligrams does the trick, made from the seed, of course,” said Hux. 

“You seem to know your plants well enough General.  How did you manage to mangle your hand on that rose bush?” asked Xander with some amusement. 

Hux looked down at his hand and shrugged slightly, “I’ve never seen one before.  I wasn’t aware of the thorns.” 

“You’ve never even heard the saying before?” asked Kylo. 

“What saying would that be?” asked Hux curtly. 

Kylo looked Hux over before reciting, “’Even a rose has its thorns.’  It’s a common proverb where I come from.  It means just because something is pretty or looks inviting, don’t trust it.” 

“I’m not familiar with that saying.  Where are you from, Lord Ren?” asked Stina. 

“Classified, unfortunately.  I’ve been ordered by my Master not to disclose my origins to anyone,” explained Kylo. 

Kylo felt a spike of excitement from Hylda, who now considered Kylo even more mysterious.  Though she was still infatuated with Hux, she seemed to be very interested in Kylo as well.  Wilhuff was very bored with talk of flowers though, especially roses.  His thoughts seemed to indicate that he was certain that General Hux would not normally talk about flowers, and was only doing it to be nice to his mother. 

“I suppose he knows best, doesn’t he?” said Xander. 

“We’re very confident in him,” assured Hux. 

Kylo could sense Xander’s uncertainty.  He too had been confident in a Sith Lord once, certain that Emperor Palpatine, Darth Sidious would lead the Empire to victory as they conquered and brought peace to the Galaxy.  And yet, he had failed them, betrayed by his own apprentice while pursuing a personal agenda against some moisture-farmer’s son from Tatooine.  They had built super weapons under his guidance, and those had failed, destroyed by a handful of ragtag rebels, guerrilla fighters, delinquents with guns.  While he was grateful to see that the powers of the dark side had not forsaken the cause of the Empire, he was not so confident in trusting a Sith Lord as he had once been. 

Kylo found himself begrudgingly allying himself with Hux in this conversation, “He is wise, and powerful, much more powerful than the former Emperor.  I can personally assure you that we have every confidence that he will lead us to victory.” 

“Then make sure there’s no big pits around,” said Wilhuff, “I don’t want him to get thrown down a pit too.” 

Kylo stifled a laugh, “I’ll make sure to tell him to stay away from any pits.” 

   ***  

After dinner the children were sent away so, as Xander put it, “The grown-ups can have an important talk.”  Hylda had protested since she was not quite a grown-up but very mature, and Wilhuff, who was still very determined to impress General Hux, insisted that he could stay too.  It had taken some arguing, as well as bribes on Xander’s part, before the children agreed to play quietly in their own rooms. 

Kylo could sense Wilhuff on the staircase though.  He recalled being in a very similar position himself once.  So many famous and important people used to visit his parents while he was sent away to be a good, quiet boy and let the grown-ups talk.  Kylo always remembered hating that.  He had wanted so desperately to be allowed to sit with them, to be one of the important people who his parents would talk with and listen to.  He recalled being so desperate for inclusion that once he had stormed into the middle of his…caretaker’s…study, in front of a slew of New Republic politicians, and flipped over an entire table of hors d’oeuvres with the Force.  He had just meant to levitate a salad bowl, but he had been so nervous and excited that the table flipped end over end and flew out a window.  He had been grounded for an exceptionally long time after that. 

Nobody else seemed to notice the boy at the top of the stairs straining to hear.  Kylo was not sure if he felt badly for him or not.  This was not the sort of talk a child ought to be hearing, both because the boy simply was not ready for it yet and because it was a security liability to discuss such things in front of a loose-lipped child.  However, Kylo remembered very clearly what it was like to be constantly sent away while his parents discussed ‘more important things,’ with who Kylo always assumed were more important people.  He sensed Wilhuff’s frustration at not being able to hear and decided it was for the best.  As irritating as it might have been, talks of sun consuming super weapons were not something a child ought to be listening to. 

“You have to understand, the Empire had a super weapon, two of them in fact, and the Empire still fell.  I don’t believe a weapon, even one that sounds as impressive as your ‘Starkiller,’ is indestructible and can single handedly win a war,” explained Xander. 

The jovial patriarch who had been hosting them was gone, and in his place sat the former Brigadier-General.  All of the softness Xander possessed around his children had melted away to reveal the former Imperial officer, jaded and sceptical of this new generation.  Kylo stood in a corner of the study, he preferred to stand, and let Hux do what he had come to attend to.  The General sat across from Xander, the glass of brandy he had been given was untouched. 

Hux regarded the former officer evenly, not a trace of fear on his face, or anything for that matter.  He had put on his unsettling ‘doll’ expression again and its fake pleasantness combined with its unreadability made Kylo’s skin crawl.  Hux spoke in an equally stoic and emotionless tone as he explained, “The Death Star had a series of unfortunate events leading up to its destruction.  Firstly, the plans were stolen well in advance, allowing the enemy to analyze its weaknesses.  Secondly, its vulnerable exhaust ports were given some defences, but not nearly enough.  Thirdly, the fatal shot was made by a Jedi, of which there are now none.  We believe we’ve remedied these much more adequately than the second Death Star.” 

“How?” asked Xander, watching Hux over the rim of his rock glass, “It’s comforting to think in theory that plans are safe from spies and thieves, or that a weak point is adequately defended.  Have you run simulations?  Planned for deserters giving away information?  Saboteurs and strike teams?” 

“We have,” said Hux, frighteningly plainly, “Most of our simulations have been run with the enemy units programmed to target the Starkiller’s main oscillator, its weakest point.  The weapon itself is protected by shields.  Should these be brought down, the oscillator itself is protected by thick physical coverings as well as mounted artillery and a squadron of TIE Fighters.  In the time it takes for a strike force to take out the oscillator, the weapon will be able to fire and reinforcements will have more than enough time to rally.  The only conceivable way, the point zero, one percent change the enemy has at success is that if, by some miracle, the shields are lowered, a strike team is sent, and a small group of saboteurs enters the base.  And to protect against that…we have him.” 

Kylo glanced up to see Hux nod slightly in his direction before turning back to Xander, “Lord Kylo Ren’s abilities are better than any security system.  He can detect a presence several leagues beyond a Star Destroyer.  He has powerful mind-altering capabilities.  He can find and subdue and assailant with a thought.  Without a Jedi to counter him, the enemy will not be able to withstand any assault he mounts against them.  And as we all know, the Jedi are a thing of the past” 

Kylo watched Hux through his mask.  He had been prepared to feel that Hux was going through some sort of motion.  Say whatever it took to gain the confidence of a financial backer whether he meant it or not.  Hux seemed deathly serious though.  A brief search of his thoughts and feelings showed he was more than serious.  Hux was confident.  Feelings towards Ren aside, he was confident his Supreme Leader would not have assigned the knight to his ship if he was not powerful.  If the Supreme Leader trusted than Ren was powerful enough to topple the Resistance and bring order to the galaxy, Hux believed and trusted him.  He did not like Ren, he did not like his methods, he resented how quickly he had come to power, but he knew Ren was with them for a purpose, for an objective, for a mission, and Hux trusted that his Supreme Leader would see them to victory, whether he liked the methods he used or not. 

Kylo had not expected Hux to have any sort of confidence in him.  He had never felt that before, a conflicting mix of hate and respect mingling into something that almost made sense.  Hux disliked Ren’s power, but he respected it.  He thought Ren was too emotional, but he was still confident in his ability.  Kylo had never had this sort of relationship with anyone.  Those two things, hate and respect never mixed, but Hux mixed them.  He did so quite naturally. 

“We had a Sith Lord as well…” said Xander warningly, “We had a master and his apprentice.  I trust you’re a clever enough lad to have read your history books diligently.” 

The former Brigadier-General sighed lightly, “Of course I want to believe you, General.  I long for a future where my children can hold their heads high and take pride in their Imperial heritage.  Do you know how difficult it is to explain to your children, ‘No, your father isn’t a murderer,’ when they overhear these lies?  No, you can’t…gracious you’re both far too young for that.  The fact of the matter is, I will not contribute funds to the construction of the Star Killer unless the First Order is guaranteed to succeed.” 

“With all due respect, this is war, nothing is guaranteed,” said Hux calmly, “There will always be margin for error, but I believe we’ve done all we can to minimize it.  And it may also please you to know, unlike the Death Star, the Star Killer will only need to function once.”  Hux held up five fingers, lowering them one at a time as he listed his targets, “The Hosnian system.  Hosnia Prime, and all, four, satellite, planets.” 

“System,” repeated Xander, “It can target an entire…” 

“With a five-pronged attack, yes.  It will be frightfully accurate too,” Hux fixed his eyes so they were more serious, almost threatening, “And as your son seems fond of reciting: I don’t miss.” 

Kylo thought he was bragging and was alarmed to sense that Hux was not joking.  A brief probe into his thoughts showed that Hux was, once again, very serious about his claim.  Kylo saw multiple memories of targets, entire days spent on target ranges.  Expanding the distance that he felt comfortable with yard by yard as he let frustration leave his body as he fired bolt after bolt.  He didn’t miss.  He didn’t miss and when he hit…then all the thoughts went blank as he repressed them. 

Hux went cold at the thought of killing. 

“I will consider it,” said Xander, “This isn’t something I can commit to lightly.  Is it possible to discuss this with my wife?” 

Hux hesitated at that.  He did not want to condone giving out classified information to parties that had no business hearing it, but refusing would make Xander less inclined to join their cause.  Kylo was far quicker to agree, though for different reasons, “She has a right to know.  The decision will have its effects on her.” 

The second the words left Kylo’s mouth Hux’s thoughts shifted.  He was not angry, but he was recalculating.  How to make both the husband and wife see this was a worthwhile decision to make.  Kylo just wanted the meeting over so he could go to bed.  In an actual soft bed in a room where he could turn the lights on and off whenever he wanted.

“Thank you,” said Xander, “I suppose you lads- or I suppose you’re men despite your looks, aren’t you?  Either way, the day must have been a long one.  I’ll have your answer for you in the morning.” 

“Of course,” said Kylo automatically.  If anything had managed to bore its way into his mind when he was younger it was that he ought to at least attempt cordiality when negotiating with people. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo settled into bed and tried his best to ignore Hux.  It had been a long time since he’d had to share a room with anyone, and frankly, he didn’t know where to look.  Hux seemed to have to qualms with entering the room and stripping almost immediately.  Judging from his feelings, this was normal.  He wasn’t afraid or embarrassed to be naked in front of someone else.  He’d lived in dormitories for most of his life and being naked in front of a room-mate was perfectly normal. 

As he stripped, Kylo felt a twinge of the attraction he had felt for Hux when he first met.  Admittedly, Hux was the sort of man he liked, in terms of his looks and body type.  He liked men who were a bit smaller than him, pretty and delicate looking.  Hux was shamelessly showing off his body and Kylo felt conflicting feelings.  The sight wasn’t exactly erotic, but seeing him was arousing.  It was also Hux, and Hux was infuriating, but Hux was also very pretty. 

He was out of his uniform and into a set of regulation pyjamas quicker than Kylo had expected.  Not bothered by Kylo looking at him, he took a small bag from his overnight kit and asked, “I’ll use the ‘fresher first, shall I?” 

Kylo snapped out of his stupor and realized that he’d been staring, quite obviously, at his co-commander’s naked body.  He expected more anger from Hux, but he was…a little tired, but he was the same as usual.  Calm and even.  Kylo shrugged, “Sure.” 

Hux nodded and disappeared inside the fresher.  Kylo noted it took him a few moments to turn on the lights, and in that time realized that if he wanted any privacy he would either have to change in the refresher area or change while Hux was doing…whatever Hux did in the refresher.  He was probably better off waiting for Hux to finish.  With his strict, military habits, he would probably only take a few minutes.  Sure enough he was right.  In less than a minute Hux emerged, his hair looking freshly combed and smelling faintly of tooth paste. 

He moved to the bed where his bag had been deposited, put his toiletries away, taking his datapad and laying on the bed.  He didn’t even look at Kylo as the knight began hearing the familiar ping of messages being sent and received.  Kylo paused, waiting to see if Hux would give him any further acknowledgement.  Hux didn’t look up, but his jaw seemed tight, as if he was annoyed, but Kylo couldn’t sense anything but calm from him. 

Kylo sighed and went to the refresher and brought his night clothes with him.  Looking around, he couldn’t help but grin.  It was a fully equipped bathroom.  If he hadn’t been so sleepy, he might have had a bath.  He also noticed an array of soaps, the sorts that he had been more accustomed to before he had been stationed on the Finalizer.  He was so relieved to see the creature comforts that he’d grown up with that he was surprised at himself.  His current lifestyle didn’t require him to give up relationships and luxuries, but he hadn’t thought he had developed such attachments to them.  He thought he would be able to live his life without them without any problems, but he had found he needed them. 

In some ways, Kylo was ashamed of it.  He had thought that he was made of stronger stuff, but at the same time, these things seemed normal to him.  The fact that everyone else on the Finalizer rejected them seemed strange to him.  If people could have simple things to make their lives more comfortable, then what was wrong with that? 

He brushed out his hair, which seemed to have gotten a bit longer since he had started his stint on the Finalizer.  It seemed, as he looked at himself in the mirror, that he’d gotten a bit thinner than before.  It seemed he hadn’t lost much in the way of muscle, but he was certain he’d lost quite a bit of fat.  Now that he thought about it, Phasma had mentioned that the ‘food’ they ate was nothing but the nutrients and vitamins that soldiers needed.  It made sense that the change in diet and sudden loss of sugars and fats would have a change on his body. 

He finished with his hair and brushed his teeth.  It was nice to be able to take his time and not be on a schedule.  That was probably the worst part about living on a military vessel.  He couldn’t decide when he woke up, went to bed, how long he could eat or how long he could take his time in the morning.  He was on nobody’s schedule but his own.  He could breathe, relax, even enjoy himself a little. 

When he came out of the fresher, Hux was sleeping, or at least it seemed that way.  He was on his back, his eyes were closed and he was under the blankets.  It was strange seeing his red hair free from products and splayed across his forehead.  It was actually much longer than he had thought it was.  It had always seemed shorter for some reason, probably because it was practically plastered down to his scalp.  He was certainly more attractive like this, though that also might have been because he wasn’t talking or being an asshole. 

Giving a sigh, Kylo turned off the lights and fumbled to pull the sheets back on his own bed.  He already knew it was soft from lying down earlier, but it still seemed like heaven.  He needed to get his own furniture on the ship.  Even if he couldn’t get power rerouted the way he wanted, he at least wanted a nice bed with sheets that didn’t itch. 

He was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow.  If he had dreams he didn’t remember him.  All he knew was all too soon, he was awake, hearing noises that he wasn’t used to. 

His eyes snapped open when he heard whimpering, followed by hyperventilating.  Kylo’s brow furrowed and he stared at the wall when he heard panicked breathing and short, shallow whines.  At first he thought Wilhuff must have had a nightmare, or Hylda.  Then he realized that the sound was too close.  It was right behind him. 

It was coming from Hux. 

He turned and couldn’t help gaping.  Hux was on his side, his back turned to him.  From the Force around him Kylo could tell he was under enormous amounts of stress, the kind that was felt when someone found themselves in mortal danger.  He was terrified, and he still seemed to be in pain from dinner and having his hand cut. 

“Hux?” asked the knight cautiously. 

“The engines have stopped.  I can’t access life support.”

Kylo groaned and lifted himself up, tossing his pillow at Hux, “Go back to sleep, you’re not on a ship.”      

“We only have a few hours until-”

“We’re not on a ship,” repeated Kylo angrily. 

“I can’t hear the engines…can’t hear them…can’t access…” 

Light from a datapad turned on, shining blindingly through the dark room, “Won’t connect…that’s it, it’s over…” 

Kylo rolled out of beg and crossed the close space between their beds.  He took Hux by the shoulder and ripped the datapad from his hands.  He gave the General a good shake as he growled, “You’re.  Not.  On.  A.  Ship!” 

Hux looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes.  He didn’t know where he was in the slightest.  He really seemed to believe he was on a crippled Star Destroyer.  Kylo gave him another shake and slapped him across the face and hissed, “Wake up!  You’re not on a ship!”

Hux panted, gripping his hands so tightly that Kylo was surprised it actually hurt.  Before he knew it Hux had done…something.  One of his elbows was bent and he was sent sprawling onto the other side of Hux’s bed with the General on top of him, straddling his waist with an arm across his throat.  He looked half-crazed with a hand raised, ready to strike.  He seemed so unhinged that Kylo couldn’t help it.  He raised his hand and froze the Force around Hux, trapping him in place and forcing his arm away from Kylo’s airway. 

Kylo panted slightly.  He hadn’t expected that Hux was so…vicious.  At least physically.  He had struck Kylo as more of a paper-pusher than someone who was actually competent in hand-to-hand combat.  Hux was trapped in place, unable to finish his strike.  Hux looked down at him, still afraid, but not it was of him, and not some imagined, imminent death. 

“You’re not on a ship.  You’re in a house.  We’re on a diplomatic mission.  Do you want to fuck it up with whatever this is?” demanded Kylo quietly. 

An image of his father flashed in Hux’s mind and he whimpered again.  It was…it was worse than a slap.  Hux was panicked, afraid, but Kylo couldn’t let him go.  He was confident that if he did, Hux would try to kill hm. 

“You’re not on a ship, nobody’s dying, calm down,” said Kylo evenly. 

He had frozen Hux to keep him from attacking or screaming and waking up the entire household, but Hux’s thoughts, usually so balanced and calm, were violently spinning and screeching for help.  Memories were flashing in and out.  Battles, pulling a trigger, but his target didn’t die immediately.  Hux watched him suffer, flailing and bleeding out through a scope and hearing screaming in his ears.  Battles on a Star Destroyer.  Hux had been a child.  The engines were taken out and everyone…everyone was going to die.  Everyone was scrambling to escape.  Everyone.  Soldiers, families, everyone… 

“Nobody’s dying,” Kylo repeated, hoping that maybe this time his words would get through.  Hux’s feelings were still in a frenzy, so much so that his feelings felt like white hot razors in Kylo’s mind, “You’re in a house.  Houses don’t have engines.  Nothing’s failed or destroyed.” 

Hux didn’t believe him. 

Kylo didn’t know what to do.  He really didn’t.  All he knew was he couldn’t handle Hux like this and he didn’t want to screw up their mission by inviting a potential financier to see how mentally unstable their General could be.  Instead he extended his hand and waved it, accessing the part of Hux’s mind that triggered sleep. 

Hux slumped forward instantly, his head crashing into Kylo’s chest.  The knight grabbed him by the shoulders and laid back, panting from the mental strain he had just been under.  At least he knew why the General was so prim and straight-laced now.  The second anything gave, he turned into a wreck.  Kylo was still shocked that Hux’s fear and thoughts had hurt him.  It could happen if a target was fighting back, or had a particularly strong will, but no Force-Null had ever hurt him that much with their thoughts before. 

The General was sleeping soundly now, his breathing deep and even in his forced-unconscious state.  He shouldn’t dream like this either.  The technique Kylo used was said to feel similar to being drugged into a state of unconsciousness.  There were no dreams, no knowledge of falling asleep or waking up.  When Hux regained consciousness he would feel like no time had passed at all.  One moment he will have been on top of Kylo, beside himself with fear, the next, it will be morning, and Hux will probably be wondering how he got on his back under a set of blankets. 

Should he bother with blankets?  Kylo had half a mind to carry the General to the bath-tub and let him wake up there.  He wouldn’t wake up until Kylo allowed it, so maybe he could even fill up the tub and let Hux wake up soaking wet.  If Kylo remembered his school days and playing pranks during overnight trips, dipping someone’s hand in water could make someone pee the bed. 

Or maybe that was going too far… 

Hux, for as awful as he was, was just trying to do his job, and he honestly didn’t seem to know any better.  He didn’t understand concepts like down-time and soft beds.  He didn’t understand childhood or family or flower gardens.  He had no idea what he was putting Kylo through because he had no experience with it that didn’t involve shocking his senses or his whole world literally crumbling around him.  He associated things Kylo found pleasant or peaceful with discomfort and pain.  He literally had no idea that Kylo considered his lifestyle a form of torture. 

And if Kylo tried to explain, would it even work?  Would Hux be able to understand or would he just keep silently panicking when he encountered something strange?  Kylo wasn’t sure what the General would think of his upbringing, or if the notion of anything other than strict discipline would resonate with him. 

Pausing from his musings, Kylo noticed that the General was still straddling him.  His legs were…surprisingly skinny.  In fact, feeling Hux like this, he was alarmingly thin for a fully grown, military man.  He wasn’t malnourished, he was healthy, just…thin.  Really thin.  He was a lot more fragile than expected.  It was a wonder such a scrawny man had managed to flip him, but Kylo supposed years of training combined with adrenaline would do that. 

He…really shouldn’t be getting comfortable.  Or maybe he should.  Let Hux wake up on top of him and let him wonder what had happened.  If he woke up in a calmer state, Kylo could just imagine the confused, embarrassed look Hux would give him upon waking. 

He wasn’t in much of a mood to destroy Hux anymore, Hux was already slowly destroying himself.  Kylo just wanted to ground him, to make sure he didn’t get too detached and haughty.  He wasn’t going to let Hux off the hook, not just yet, but he was beginning to see where the line ought to be in their relationship.  This was possibly too far, but it was bound to get the point across. 

More than that, it was late, and Kylo hadn’t felt another warm body next to his in months.  He didn’t care if it was his passed-out co-commander and it wasn’t going to go anywhere.  It was nice to feel the rise and fall of someone’s chest and feel warmer than he could ever be by himself.  It was admittedly pathetic, sleeping with an unconscious man on top of him because he was starved for human contact.  He wrapped his arm around Hux’s back, finding that they fit snuggly in the dip of his lower back. 

His feelings were mixed.  Physically, Hux was a good fit for him, but they would never get along.  The General would likely never consider lying beside him.  He probably didn’t even want to be in the same room as him.  The closest Hux ever seemed to come to liking anything was contentedness and toleration.  Admittedly, if Hux was awake, Kylo would probably just get angry at him again. 

Kylo tried to search out Hux’s feelings.  It was a little easier when someone was asleep, their minds open and vulnerable.  He could sense…coldness.  Fear, mostly.  So this was Hux when he wasn’t padded in his uniform or hiding behind his stripes.  He was scared, but he seemed to believe his power could protect him. 

Great, now he was starting to feel sorry for the guy.  It was always a risk for anyone with empathic abilities, especially one who was constantly being irked and needled by the light. 

   *** 

Kylo wasn’t sure when he drifted off, but he woke up when he felt sunlight streak its way across his eyes.  He also felt uncomfortably warm, and upon seeing General Hux still splayed across his chest, recalled what had happened the night before.  Hux had his weird flashback panic-attack and then Kylo knocked him out.  He sighed and figured he ought to wake him up and briefly debated shoving him off and letting the General wake up thinking the whole thing was just a nightmare. 

No…he wasn’t feeling that charitable.  And he wasn’t about to let this pass.  He waved his hand over Hux’s face and brought him back to consciousness.  His blue-green eyes fluttered open and looked up at Kylo.  The knight felt the General stiffen before he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

Kylo grinned up at him slyly, “Morning, kitten.” 

Hux furrowed his brow and his mouth fell open slightly.  Kylo resisted a laugh as he wondered if Hux actually believed his teasing or not, “You were wild last night.” 

The General blanched and Kylo felt a sharp spike of terror.  Kylo hummed, “Don’t you remember what you tried to do to me?” 

Hux paused and his mouth finally closed.  He looked down sternly, angrily as he shoved himself off the bed, “You used your power on me.” 

“You tried to kill me.  We’re even,” said Kylo, propping himself up against the pillows and stretching out his stiff back.  He watched Hux move about the room, his body language actually betraying his shocked and flustered mood as he put his datapad away and began to go over his uniform.  Kylo sighed irately through his nose, “Really?  Nothing to say about that?  I tried to help you and you attack me?” 

“I didn’t ask you to help.  And if you knew anything about handling post-traumatic stress, you’d know slapping someone across the face and throwing things doesn’t help,” replied Hux sharply. 

“And when was I going to be told that you can suddenly do that?” asked Kylo.  He sat up, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees, “You track me, you get to know all about how I spent my day, and you get to keep something that can jeopardize missions a secret?  Do you think anyone would fund your weapon if you started screaming and raving about everyone dying?” 

“That’s not how it works,” said Hux evenly, “My condition is medical and kept on a need to know basis.” 

“Well, as your co-commander, I think I should be included in that.  I’m going to be working with you for the next who knows how long.  I think I should know how to deal with your fits,” argued Kylo. 

Hux smoothed his uniform out across the bed, still inspecting it for dust and wrinkles, “You are to escort me to a secluded area and leave me alone until it passes.  My ‘fits’ as you call them, are rare, and only brought on under certain conditions.” 

“You mean, living like a normal person,” said Kylo.  He glowered at Hux as he continued, “So what exactly was it that got under your skin?  People with full stomachs?  Decent beds?  Space to live?  Free time?” 

He knew what it was but…he couldn’t stop.  The more sadistic part of his brain was enjoying this, seeing Hux finally, finally brought down a peg.  He wasn’t as perfect as he tried to be, he was human, with a very real and glaring weakness.  He needed to hear the hum of engines.  When they weren’t there and Hux was alone, he got flashbacks.  It was a horrible thing to be elated over, and Kylo knew it, but he couldn’t get over Hux having an identifiable weakness at long last. 

The Force around Hux was calm, but his face wasn’t.  Try as he might, Hux’s smallest micro expressions were betraying a sort of desperation.  Was he so desperate to be perfect?  He seemed for a moment like a child about to burst into tears and a litany of, ‘but it’s not my fault!’  Kylo thought he would have liked it if Hux burst into tears.  He wanted to see the General cry. 

No, not now.  They were on a mission.  He didn’t want to have to explain why Hux was blubbering, and it would be too damaging to their image if they came off as squabbling children who teased until one of them started sobbing.  Who would want to fund a super-weapon manned by two overgrown children? 

Nobody.  Nobody in their right mind would want that.  He got up off the bed and gave Hux a shove anyways, “Well?  When were you going to tell me?” 

“You didn’t need to know,” said Hux evenly, repositioning himself as if the blow never landed. 

“But you needed to know everything about me.  See how maybe, just maybe, this is unfair?  Co-commander?” asked Kylo, spitting out the title venomously. 

Hux seemed to steel himself and narrowed his eyes, “I never looked at your medical history.  I didn’t even know what you looked like until yesterday.  I’ve kept a professional distance, only intervening where regulations said I must, and trust me, I did not get an ounce of enjoyment from any of it.  Especially with all your childish fussing.” 

“You want to talk to me about childish fussing after listening to you last night?” demanded Kylo, allowing his voice to flip into falsetto as he mock-whined, “I can’t hear the engines.  I don’t want to die.” 

Hux visibly ground his teeth at that and Kylo leaned in closer, “So, you’re nothing to be afraid of after all.” 

For a moment, the Force around Hux goes completely haywire.  It felt like the General had a split second panic-attack before instantaneously and instinctively forcing himself to remain calm.  Kylo pushed him further, too angry and elated by Hux’s newfound weakness to stop, “Underneath all that padding, posturing and protocol, you’re just a scared little boy.  Interesting General.  I wonder if your men know.” 

Hux actually looked like he might start crying.  Did he cry easily when the correct things were said?  Kylo had met many different people who responded to shock and insults differently.  Crying, going quiet, fighting back, they were all logical responses to such a threat.  Kylo backed away, “I’ll keep your fits to myself if you take my rooms off that circuit.” 

“They wouldn’t believe you,” said Hux flatly, “They hate you.” 

The words stung a bit, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as living through the experience of being on a ship with tens of thousands of people and not having a single, meaningful relationship with any of them.  It seemed Hux wasn’t about to let himself be blackmailed so easily.  Kylo let himself lean in again, “And if I told them about how you slept curled up in my arms?” 

“Again, they wouldn’t believe you,” said Hux, with a great deal more certainty this time.  He glowered up at Kylo, “Does it mean so much to you?  Deciding when you turn off your lights at night is worth all this effort?” 

“I like having a bit of choice in my life,” admitted Kylo, still trying to tower over Hux with the two inches of extra height he had on the slighter man, “And I hate being lied to.  Kills two birds with one stone.  So, you give me my own circuit, and not only will I forget about your little episode, I’ll stop complaining about the water.” 

Hux arched his brow at that and Kylo shrugged, “I’m not an idiot.  I know you have to ration resources like water, so I’m never going to get the amount that I’m used to for cleaning up.  I’m not unreasonable, and I think it’s about time that you joined me on that front.  You can’t expect me to live exactly the same as the rest of you.  I’m not in the military, and I wasn’t raised like you were.” 

“Are you going to get out of my way so I can wash or are you going to try to take this conversation into the ‘fresher?” asked Hux, “I’ve made my choice, and I’m not going to be intimidated.” 

Stubborn, Kylo couldn’t help thinking.  Hux restored his creepy ‘doll’ face, but there was something different now, a slight crack in it.  He was mad.  He was embarrassed.  It was all deliciously visible now and no matter how hard he tried to set his face like stone, Kylo would see it.  It would always be there.  He shrugged again, leaning over Hux, “Was that an invitation?” 

“Out of my way,” said Hux, brushing past him.  Kylo was once again surprised that Hux seemed to know where to hit, and with how much force, to make Kylo back away just enough to let him through.  He was controlled, but that control hadn’t come to him naturally, it was manufactured, like his Uncle had tried to manufacture that same style of control and discipline in him.  It pissed him off, but to Kylo’s surprise, now that Hux was a little closer to human, that little spark of attraction seemed to be coming back. 

He especially noticed it when Hux shed his grey tank top, oblivious or uncaring of Kylo watching him as he stepped into the ‘fresher.  Kylo sighed.  He had showered last night, so while he didn’t need another one, it would probably be nice to have one before he went back to the ship and returned to seven minute showers.  He was also happy to have access to the products he was used to.  He would have to stock up on those, and food if he ever got enough power in his room to have a preserving unit in there.  He felt that Hux had to say yes at this point.  Not just because Kylo had something to hold over his head, but because Hux had to understand now that he couldn’t just force a new way of living on someone without consequences. 

He waited for the General to finish, but with each passing moment, Kylo was surprised he didn’t hear the water turn on.  He could sense that Hux was upset, with just enough anger leaking from the ‘fresher area to alert the knight to Hux’s mood and presence.  He wasn’t stewing or sulking, and he wasn’t using the ‘fresher, so what in the Galaxy could he have been doing? 

Kylo knocked on the door, a dull wooden sound ringing through the room, “I didn’t mess you up that badly did I?  Didn’t think you were such a wimp.” 

Hux didn’t reply, and to Kylo’s surprise, he had left the door unlocked.  Kylo turned the knob and opened the door, finding the General standing in the middle of the room, looking at a cabinet full of bottles.  He ran his finger over each label, shaking his head in frustration as he mouthed each word he traced.  He turned and looked at Kylo, asking in all earnestness, “Which one is soap?” 

If anyone else had asked, it might have been kind of cute. 

Kylo marched over to the shelf and pulled out a collection of bottles.  Body wash, shampoo, conditioner and a moisturizer.  He deposited them all in Hux’s arms.  Rather than a begrudging ‘thank you’ the General furrowed his brow further and repeated, “Yes, but which one is _soap_?” 

He took Hux by the arm and shoved him into the wash area.  Hux dropped the bottles so he could stop himself from colliding with the tiled wall and Kylo reached in and punched in the controls to start the water.  As Hux let out a sharp gasp at the sting of cold water, Kylo glowered and replied, “It’s _all_ soap.” 

   *** 

Hux wasn’t happy when he emerged from the ‘fresher precisely five minutes later.  Kylo didn’t care.  He took his turn after him, ignoring the slight glare the General gave him.  What he didn’t ignore was when he came back, having finished his shower and found Hux sitting on the bed, his jaw slightly slack.  Catching stray and erratic thoughts, Hux seemed to be concerned that Kylo had used all the water, and was astounded that it lasted for as long as it had.  It didn’t seem to be occurring to Hux that water worked differently on planets than it did on ships.  There was no need for rationing.  It was a renewable resource and didn’t come from a limited reservoir. 

He arched his brow as he finished dressing, seeing Hux trying to make a semblance of sense regarding life on a planet.  Kylo could feel his confusion and his discomfort.  He must have spent nearly all of his life on a ship and as such, really didn’t seem to know any better.  Things like unlimited resources and luxury weren’t just foreign concepts, on a ship, overindulgence by one could mean deprivation for another.  Kylo sensed different memories; a siege.  People were starving.  People were scared.  Everything was limited.  The excesses of the Republic seemed even more egregious while everyone, even small children, were starving. 

Luxury was frightening and callous in the General’s eyes, and Kylo was slowly beginning to understand that.  It didn’t excuse anything, but he understood now. 

“I didn’t use up all the water.  There’s more,” Kylo tried to explain. 

Hux snapped out of his stupor and reached for his overnight kit, stating simply, “I’m aware of that.”

“We’ll get you back to your ship and you can have all of your misery back,” said Kylo, taking up his mask and throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

Hux felt different around him now.  The impenetrable calm was gone, and Kylo wasn’t sure that it would ever return again.  There was an…edginess, like an animal that knew it was cornered and had no way out.  He had been seen at his most vulnerable, his secrets had all been laid bare, and because of that, the General thought he had lost the slight edge he had when dealing with the Force-User.  Kylo knew how to make him weak, he knew how frightened he really was. 

He had lost.  Kylo had won. 

Kylo wasn’t as elated by it as he thought he would be.  He couldn’t gloat, not when a potential backer could be listening in.  He also knew the Finalizer crew wasn’t likely to believe him, and if they did, it was more probable that they would side with their General, not the asshole who got them punished and refused to follow the rules.  He knew, and that was all that would come of it.  Victory in name only and all its hollowness was the sole prize he could claim. 

Hux approached the door and opened it, nearly tripping over Wilhuff, who had his hand raised, as if making to knock on the door.  Seeing Hux, who was equally startled and trying not to lose control over the sight of this impossibly small and fragile person who he nearly broke and barreled over.  The boy gave the best salute he could and announced, “They were going to send a droid to get you for breakfast, but I wanted to do it myself, General.” 

Hux nodded, trying to think of what to say and only managing a soft, “It’s appreciated.” 

Hearing his long time hero acknowledge him with even an ounce of praise elated the boy, “I told the cook to make you more broth too.” 

“Thank you…” said Hux quietly. 

“You probably remember, but I can bring you to the dining room,” offered the boy, though his tone was clearly pleading.  General Hux would be going away soon, and this would be his last chance to spend time with or impress the man that he looked up to so much. 

“That’d be great,” said Kylo, replying for Hux and tucking his helmet under his arm.  He would have to make sure to eat a little extra, knowing he’d have to go back to rations soon. 

“Okay, follow me,” said Wilhuff, puffing out his chest and marching down the hall, feeling very important in his self-appointed task. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair.  Xander’s thoughts were much more quiet and well hidden than those of his children.  Wilhuff was beside himself with anxiety as it slowly occurred to him that this may be his last chance to speak with General Hux in person.  He felt he had to do something, or say something that would make the General remember him forever and look back on him with just the smallest amount of fondness or admiration.  The boy seemed to want nothing more than to throw his arms around Hux’s waist and tell him how happy he was that they got to meet and how he would always remember it and how…how happy he was.  The only thing keeping him in his seat was the fact that he was quite certain that Generals, as a rule, didn’t like hugs. 

Hylda was a fair bit quieter than before, but still distinctive.  Apparently she’d had an uneasy night, newfound thoughts and feelings keeping her awake and pondering.  Marriage, up until this paint for her, had been something like a fairy tale dream.  It was a grand affair with elaborate clothes, decorations, an elegant ceremony and falling desperately in love with a handsome man.  But now there was something else.  Love wasn’t quite the same as it had been before.  She wanted love.  She wanted that feeling like butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her lungs turning to butter when she saw someone handsome.  There was something in addition to that now though.  She wanted…touching.  Touching that was different from the way her family touched her.  

The girl had an idea of where children came from, he mother had told her about it a long time ago, along with the changes her body would go through.  She had always been detached from the concept.  It hadn’t seemed like something pleasant, and at the time she had thought the whole thing disgusting but now…something had changed.  She wasn’t sure if she wanted a baby but she wanted that kind of touch.  Suddenly her idea of love was changing and she wasn’t quite sure who to talk to about it.  It was so embarrassing too.  All she could think of were fantasies of the General being stern with her… 

Kylo breathed a sigh.  He supposed Hylda was at the right age for that sort of awakening.  He felt a little bad for her, seeing as she felt too embarrassed to approach her family about her feelings.  At the very least she should have been able to talk to her mother.  Kylo had the excuse of feeling the expectation that he was supposed to be celibate in order to become a Jedi like his family wanted, but this girl, it was just nerves and perceived expectations for her gender keeping her from the comfort she wanted. 

The meal ended quietly and Wilhuff quickly asked his father, “Can I come with you to the landing pad?” 

“I expected you might ask,” said Xander fondly, “I don’t think anyone would mind if you came to see the General off.  Hylda, would you like to come as well?” 

The girl looked up frm her empty plate shyly and replied, “No, it’s alright.  I think I want to stay.” 

Xander seemed surprised at his daughter’s sudden shyness when she had, up until now, loved to show off in front of guests, “If that’s what you’d like.  Be a good girl and say goodbye to our guests though, won’t you?” 

An image flashed so strongly in Kylo’s mind that he felt blindsided by it.  Hylda wanted to kiss Hux.  The desire was incredibly strong and visualized with amazing clarity.  She wanted to stand on the tips of her toes as he leaned in to shake her hand and give him a kiss on the lips.  Her face was extremely red, but she thought it might be romantic.  She may never see him again and she was so hopelessly in love with him… 

She flushed as they all stood, going to shake Kylo’s hand.  She still seemed to feel drawn to him, she found him mysterious, interesting and physically attractive, but something was missing.  She was focused on Hux.  How could she say goodbye?  Could she really kiss him in front of her father?  He might get mad at her.  He might laugh at her for being a silly girl but…Kylo could sense that she felt anything but silly.  She was quite serious about the whole thing. 

When she looked up at Hux, she was so wound up by her emotions that she looked like she was about to burst into tears.  This was good bye.  She might never see him again.  Would she ever feel like this for anyone else or would she be left with an ache for the rest of her life when he went away.  If she didn’t kiss him she would regret it, but if she did, her father might laugh, and her brother would certainly laugh.  Hylda’s energy felt trapped. 

Kylo caught sight of a dish near the edge of the table, and with a twitch of his fingers, used his energy to make it crash to the floor.  It didn’t break, but the noise was enough to catch the attention of everyone else in the room.  As the rest of her family turned, startled by the sound, she quickly pecked the General on the corner of his mouth, her nerves causing her to miss the center of them like she had been planning.  Quickly, before anyone could notice or stop her, she dashed out of the room. 

Hux, for his part, knowing none of this, was stunned. 

Stina was the first to look up, seeing that nothing was broken, called for a droid to clean the mess up.  She then looked about, “Hylda?  Where did she go…” 

“She ran that way,” said Kylo, gesturing to the doorway. 

Stina furrowed her brow, “It’s not like her to be shy…General, are you quite alright.  Your complexion’s become quite red.” 

“I’m…warm,” mumbled Hux, standing at his full height again.  Now that Hylda and her frantic energy was gone, it was replaced by Hux’s.  Kylo was shocked as he heard echoes of a thought… 

… _first kiss_ … 

Kylo pretended to wipe food away from his lips to keep from shouting out.  Really?  His first kiss?  Hux had spent roughly three decades alive and this was the first time anyone had bothered kissing him?  At first he felt like laughing, but when he thought about the implication, three decades without physical affection.  So…did Hux ever have sex?  It had sounded like he was propositioned often when Kylo had first met him.  Had he never taken anyone up on it?  He was equally ready to chalk up his lack of experience to conditioning, or perhaps to a drive to give everything to the Order, even at the expense of his personal life. 

Xander finally said, “Well…why don’t you get yourself to the transport, Wil.” 

The boy looked up excitedly, “Can I start it?  I promise I won’t try to pilot it and I’ll be really, really careful.” 

“When you’re older,” said Xander.  

There was another odd feeling from Hux, like when he had his flashback, and Kylo felt he was finally understanding what might be causing it. 

   ***  

Kylo was trying to figure out why the children had been so transfixed by Hux.  They weren’t like cats who seemed to be drawn to anyone who ignored them.  He supposed it was because Hux was the most familiar to them, and as the youngest General in the First Order, he was the easiest authority figure for them to relate to.  Or pretend they related to.  Hux was so stoic, with his blank expression on a poster, it would be easy for young people to imagine themselves in his place. 

In any case, Kylo was starting to get sick of the constant thoughts about Hux again. 

Wilhuff sat in the back, craning his neck to occasionally look at the back of Hux’s head.  Like his sister, he wanted to give the perfect goodbye.  He had an idea, to give Hux something to remember him by.  Kylo sighed.  Hux probably didn’t want presents, with the way he was regarding excesses, he likely wouldn’t know what to do with a present.  Kylo could just imagine the kid’s disappointment if Hux refused it. 

Wilhuff was also thinking about meeting Hux later, when he graduated and joined the First Order.  How useful he would be… 

Kylo leaned over to the boy sitting beside him, “Hey…what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“A ventral cannon technician,” said Wilhuff automatically, “I already know how to fire one.” 

Kylo didn’t like it.  The idea that this kid was so eager to run onto a battlefield without knowing what that meant.  He suggested quietly, “Wouldn’t you want to design them?” 

Wilhuff shook his head, “If I did that I wouldn’t get stationed on a Star Destroyer.” 

“Is it really that important that you be on a war ship?” asked Kylo. 

“Of course I want to be on a Star Destroyer.  All the most important officers are on Star Destroyers,” said Wilhuff.  He smiled slightly, “Maybe if I get good enough I can be on a flagship.” 

Kylo sighed.  It seemed he wasn’t going to convince the kid that he didn’t want to grow up to live in a warzone.  The boy was determined, obsessed, probably taught from a young age that this would be the height of accomplishment and honour.  It was wrong for kids to be brought up thinking they had to throw themselves in the line of fire to be worth anything. 

The transport stopped and as he got out, he saw Xander lean over and whisper something to Hux.  Hux nodded and the two shook hands.  It was enough for Kylo to know they’d reached an agreement, and the Starkiller weapon would have another backer. 

Wilhuff ran around to the other side of the transport to be ready when Hux stepped out.  As he did, the boy pulled a small datapad from his pocket, “General…I made this.  Will you take it with you?” 

Hux once again nearly tripped over the boy as he determinedly held up his small datapad with both hands.  Glancing down, it seemed to be the boy’s own blueprints for a weapon.  Kylo didn’t understand them at all, and couldn’t help being impressed that a kid less than half his age had drawn up something like that.  Hux looked down, analyzing them and Kylo could detect his thoughts.  They weren’t good enough.  He could see multiple flaws in it right from the first look… 

Kylo was about to step in and make Hux take it with him when the General pulled out his own datapad, pulling up the file sharing function, “Do you know how to send it?” 

“Of course I do!” said Wilhuff elatedly, sending the file to Hux and watching happily as the file was uploaded and downloaded. 

Hux tapped on his own pad, taking out some schematics, “I heard your conversation.  These are the cannons we use on the Finalizer.  You’d do well to study them.” 

Wilhuff had ones just like them, but these were from General Hux.  His hero had gifted him something he thought might be useful.  He was never going to delete these files.  He was going to treasure them forever and maybe someday…someday he could be useful.  He beamed up at Hux and saluted as best he could, “I will, sir!  I’ll do my very best!” 

“That was a very nice gift, wasn’t it, Wil,” said Xander, patting the boy on the head, “Good bye General, Lord Ren.  Best of luck to you both.” 

Out of habit, Hux gave a salute before turning on his heel.  Kylo slung his bag over his shoulder, his helmet making a dull thud inside the back as it struck his armour.  He gave a nod, “Take care of yourself, kid.  And thank you for letting us stay in your home.  It was the best time I’ve had in months.” 

“You’re very welcome, Lord Ren,” said Xander, nudging his son forward, “Say goodbye Wil.” 

“Goodbye Lord Ren.  Will you say hello to Captain Phasma for me?” he asked. 

“Even though she’s a girl?” asked Kylo with a grin. 

“Some girls are alright, I guess…” mumbled Wilhuff. 

   ***  

“You think you’re going to die.” 

Hux didn’t even look up when Kylo made his announcement.  He was looking off into a corner, his energy considerably calmer than before now that he was on a ship again.  In the meantime, Kylo had been putting together the pieces.  It wasn’t just culture-shock or trauma, Hux seemed to have an expectation that he was going to die childless.  It would be his own damned fault if he did.  Other officers managed to get married and have families.  The only person to blame if Hux didn’t carve out the time to have a family would be the General himself. 

Kylo shrugged, looking around the grey interior of the shuttle.  Stars dotted the horizon out the windows as Corruscant faded away.  The masses of cities turning to blurred lumps of grey and cloud on the planet’s surface before it all became nothing but a speck in the distance. 

Hux finally responded, but not with a reply, “I’ve given some thought to your requests for leniency on the grounds of your upbringing and lack of training.  It seems I’ll have to grant it.  I’d rather not keep punishing my crew for your failures.” 

It hadn’t been the reason Kylo had pointed out or wanted to hear.  He had wanted Hux to realize that adaptation was difficult for people in general, but it seemed it would be asking too much.  Besides, Kylo knew what this was really about.  He knew Hux’s secret, that he was practically a frightened and traumatized child.  That likely had more to do with the General’s decision than any sort of compassion for Kylo, or for his crew for that matter. 

“So, I can have my own circuit?” asked Kylo. 

“When the technicians have time to make one.  No mind tricks,” warned Hux. 

“Furniture?” asked Kylo. 

“It has to be bolted down in case of gravitational malfunctions or evasive action, but your rank allows some room for personalization,” said Hux. 

“Bedfellow?” asked Kylo. 

Hux’s brow shot straight up, “You’re not bringing whores on my ship.” 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “I meant, are you interested?  Emperor’s sake, your first kiss just came from a little girl having a crush on you.  That’s kind of pathetic.  The offer’s on the table if you want it.  Come by and I’ll make you feel like less of a droid.” 

Hux glanced down, feelings of offense spiking around him and Kylo had no idea why.  Usually he could easily deduce where the feelings had come from, but Kylo couldn’t figure out why Hux was so offended this time.  He hadn’t even been crass.  On the contrary, he felt his offer had been quite genuine.  None the less, Hux’s feelings of anger and offense seemed to be thrumming around him.  Did he think it was some sort of power play?  Sex in exchange for silence? 

“It was an invitation, you can say yes or no, or whatever you want,” said Kylo. 

“I’m not pathetic,” said Hux, the quietness in his voice making him seem more threatening, “For all my faults I’m not pathetic, especially not due to lacking a sex-life.” 

Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes again, “Nah, I suppose that’s far from the most pathetic thing about you.” 

The words stunned Hux, and within seconds, his eyes began to water.  He turned away and covered his eyes with a gloved hand.  Kylo started with how suddenly the transformation occurred and moved to put a hand on Hux’s shoulder, “Hey…Hey it was a joke.  Don’t fall to pieces on-”

Suddenly he was on his back and staring at the roof of the shuttle with Hux’s knee in his clavicle.  The General wiped his eye with his thumb.  Crocodile tears.  Kylo supposed he ought to have known.  Hux rose to his feet gracefully and looked down at Kylo with a steely gaze, “I told you, everyone gets one, but as part of your special allowances, I’ll make an exception and let you off with a warning.” 

Did Hux seriously respond to every proposition he got by killing people?  Kylo groaned as he sat up, “Why can’t you just say ‘no thanks’ like a normal person?” 

“Because we’re not returning to my home Lord Ren.  It is my home, but it’s also my coffin.  I step onto that ship and interact with everyone on it knowing full well that be can be blown out of the sky today, tomorrow or any day in the future,” he continued to look at Kylo in contempt as he said plainly, “Frankly, I have better uses for my time.  If any moment could be my last, I want those last hours to be ones worthy or remembrance.” 

Kylo sighed.  They weren’t going to agree.  It seemed they were never going to agree.  It was pointless to keep fighting with Hux.  He should be happy he got the General to bend as much as he had.  Hux wasn’t the sort of person to change, he was far too old for it, so any attempt on Kylo’s part would be pointless.  Absolutely pointless… 

But it might be a little fun as well. 


End file.
